


The Little Dog Whisperer

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alfie is the cutest, Cute Kids, Dog Walking, Dog fic, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Smut, Single Parent Harry Styles, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, hairdresser harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Louis lives alone with his dog Clifford. When he spots a sign in the neighbourhood advertising dog walking services, along come Harry and his son Alfie into his life…





	The Little Dog Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a fab prompt from my lovely Coco... as soon as I saw it, I knew I had to write it so I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> xx
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

  


“Shit-”

Louis cursed as he pulled into the driveway, hating it was so late. Clifford would be going mad by now, eager for both a walk and some dinner, and Louis certainly wasn’t in the mood for the former. It had been a late Parents Evening at the school where he worked as Deputy Headteacher, and as much as Louis loved his job, it did play havoc with his life somewhat.

He clambered out of the car, slinging his canvas bag full of Maths books to be marked over his shoulder as he walked up the driveway, jostling them around so he could get the key up to the lock. As soon as it opened, Louis could hear claws clacking on his hallway floors and was soon being circled by a too-excited Clifford, the black Labradoodle’s tail whacking Louis with each circuit of his legs.

“Alright, boy, let me in then,” Louis said with a grin, pushing through so he could dump his bags on the floor before he knelt down, Clifford sitting in front of him for some much needed affection. After a rub and some licks, Louis led the way to the kitchen, measuring out Clifford’s meal into his bowl, watching as the dog hungrily devoured the food while Louis made his tea, not hungry for any dinner now. It was too late to contemplate cooking, and Louis didn't have the energy to even bother with sorting out a takeaway.

He was sat on the sofa in the living room, feet finally up on the coffee table as Clifford came moping through, whining as he rested his large head on Louis’ thigh. Louis realised quite quickly that meant Clifford fancied a stroll around the neighbourhood to get rid of some energy, and he reluctantly pulled himself to his feet, slipping them into his trainers and grabbing Clifford’s lead from the hook by the front door, the dog sat patiently as Louis hooked it to his collar.

The evening was cool outside, and they both strolled along at a slow pace, neither particularly wanting to hurry. Clifford slowed them down even more when he stopped to sniff every single lamppost they walked by, and Louis rummaged in his pocket for a bag to clean up when Clifford relieved himself on the grass verge, thankfully across the road from the doggy waste bin attached to a lamppost.

Louis held his breath as he lifted the lid, popping the black bag inside, and soon kept walking, wanting to get home and to bed, excited for the next day to be Saturday which meant a lie in before he got back to work. He stumbled as Clifford paused yet again to sniff another pole, but Louis’ attention was captured by something bright and colourful stuck to a lamppost. It was a child’s drawing, laminated and pinned to the pole, and he reached for his phone, using the flashlight to illuminate enough to read it.

_ Little Dog Whisperer _

_ Hi, I am 6 and I love dogs. I would like to walk dogs in the neighbourhood with my Dad. For more info call or text 07776 190001. Thanks!  _

Louis smiled at the childlike writing, the small drawings of dog bones around the outside, and he snapped a quick photo of it, wondering if it might come in handy. He used to walk dogs himself when he was a kid, dragging his little sisters along with him for some pocket money, and the thought of another little child doing the same thing with his father made Louis smile.

Clifford barked loudly as a cat darted across the road, and Louis gripped the lead hard, pleased that Clifford was a little too old now to be running after them like a mad thing as he did when he was younger. He turned around and headed for home, locking the door behind him as Clifford lolled into the kitchen for a drink, and Louis quietly headed upstairs, more than ready for bed.

~~~

Louis watched as Lola, the year two teacher left the staffroom, leaving him alone at last. He tugged his phone from his pocket and pulled up the photo he’d taken the other night of the dog walking poster, scribbling the number in his notebook in front of him. After another busy few days at work, Louis had had enough of walking Clifford when he was at the point of exhaustion himself, and he knew it couldn’t go on. 

He pulled up his messages and started a new conversation, carefully tapping in the number that he’d written down before he composed a text message, hoping he came across friendly enough that the person on the other end would quickly reply.

**Louis:** _Hi! I saw your poster about dog-walking in the neighbourhood, and I’m definitely interested in paying for some help with my dog. Do you think we could arrange something?_

Louis tucked into the salad he’d bought at M&S the night before, wishing he’d bought the BLT sandwich that had sat on the shelf, practically calling his name as he read through one of his pupils latest pieces of big writing, smiling at the correct use of punctuation throughout. He picked up his pen to write a comment when his phone pinged, the unknown number replying to him. He wiped his hand on his trouser leg, putting his pin in, revealing the message.

**Unknown: ** Hi! Sure, that sounds good. My son would love that. They were his posters, not mine ;) Did you want to meet to arrange something? I’m Harry, btw.

Louis smiled and his fingers flew across the screen, pleased that man on the other end seemed open to discussing things, and he replied, sending it without hesitation.

**Louis: ** Sounds good. Tonight, around 6? I’m at 17 Cedarwood. Oh, and I’m Louis. See you later!

**Unknown: ** See you then, I’ll bring my son along too, he’ll be over the moon someone’s replied… you’re the first! 

Louis smiled and put his phone down as Matthew and Keira, two of the school’s TAs walked into the room, chatting quietly with each other as they fetched their lunches from the fridge. Louis turned back to his marking, scribbling a comment before he turned to his pencil case, taking his  _ Mr Tomlinson says Super Work! _ stamp out before using it on the pupil’s book, knowing it would make them smile. Louis was all about making school and work as fun for the children as he could, and the smile at both the child’s work and his impending meeting with Harry and his son later on not leaving his face for the rest of the day.

~~~

“Sorry lad, stay there for a bit.”

Louis hated apologising to his dog but he couldn’t help it when Clifford looked at him with his sad eyes as Louis closed him in the kitchen. The doorbell had rung a couple of seconds ago, and Louis quickly hurried to the front door, letting out a nervous breath before he pulled it open, smiling at the two people in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was the matching curly hair both of them had, but it was the taller man that captured Louis’ attention. He had a wide smile on his face, and a crater-like dimple in his cheek, his big hand resting on what Louis assumed was his son’s shoulder.

“Say hello,” he said softly, his little boy nodding as he looked up at Louis with a solemn look, a baggy blue shirt hanging off him with a bright red tie hanging down the front, clashing slightly. Louis had a feeling the boy had chosen his own clothes, and he loved the fact the boy’s father had allowed him to express himself with his choices.

“Hello, my name’s Alfie and I’m the Little Dog Whisperer, it’s nice to meet you,” he said in a hurry, clearing having rehearsed it earlier on. He stuck his little hand out and Louis took it, smiling as he shook it gently.

“Hi Alfie, I’m Louis, it’s good to meet you. Would you like to come in?”

The little boy looked up at Harry who nodded, following Louis into the hallway. He quickly plopped down onto his bottom and removed his trainers, leaving them against the skirting board neatly.

“You must be Harry, hi,” Louis said as the pair watched the boy, Harry with a look of pride on his face as his son stood back up, smoothing out his shirt as he slipped his hand into his father’s again. “Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you for texting us, we’ve been excited since we came home from school, haven’t we, Alf?” 

The little boy nodded, and Harry smiled, letting Louis lead the way into the sitting room.

“Take a seat, make yourselves at home. So Alfie, I saw your lovely sign on the lamppost, did you make that all by yourself?”

Alfie nodded with a small smile, his fingers still clutching onto Harry’s trouser leg as he began to talk, eyes darting around Louis’ front room with typical childlike curiosity.

“Yeah, I made it when Nanny was looking after me. I love dogs but Daddy says we can’t have one at the moment because I’m a handful all by myself.”

Both Louis and Harry laughed at that, and Harry’s cheeks were pink, obviously not expecting his son to come out with something honest like that. Louis, though, wasn’t at all surprised. His years of working with children had taught him children always divulged the most embarrassing things they knew, and there was no getting away from it.

“Well, it’s not just that, Alfie. Why don’t you ask Mr…”

“It’s Louis, Louis is fine.”

“Okay. Why don’t you ask Louis about his dog, and tell him your plans?”

Alfie hopped up and rummaged in the pockets of his cargo trousers for a moment, producing a folded up piece of paper which he handed to Louis. Louis’ eyes flitted up to Harry’s, who nodded gently, telling Louis to open it, which he did. Louis bit back a smile at the crudely drawn map of the neighbourhood, arrows clearly telling Louis the route Alfie had planned for his newfound business.

“I drew this map, see?” Alfie said as he came closer to Louis, resting a hand on his thigh as he pointed things out. “The pink one is where me and Daddy live, and the arrows tell you where to go. Well, they tell me and Daddy where to go, ‘cause we’ll be the ones walking your dog. What is your dog, please?”

“He’s a black labradoodle,” Louis began, loving talking about Clifford to anyone who would listen. “His name’s Clifford, and he’s six years old.”

That made Alfie’s eyes widen, the little boy gasping as he ran back to Harry, tugging on his dad’s shirt.

“That’s the same age as me, Daddy!”

“I know, love. Now listen carefully to Louis, please.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I’m listening really hard now.”

Louis chuckled as the little boy climbed onto the sofa next to him, grabbing the map and putting it on his lap as Louis started to talk again.

“So Clifford is six, and he’s quite a big dog. He loves walking, but my job means sometimes I’m home later, and then he doesn’t get as much walking as he likes to. His favourite thing is to go to the doggy park and chase his ball around.”

“I watch there!” Alfie exclaimed, almost jumping around in his seat with excitement then. “When Daddy takes me to the swings and slides, sometimes we walk over to the fence and watch the doggies and I tell him which one I want when I’m bigger!”

“That sounds a lot of fun,” Louis smiled back, catching Harry’s eye again. He couldn’t help but think how handsome Harry looked, his long dark hair pushed back from his face, a form fitting shirt around his toned torso. Alfie was the spitting image of his father, and his wide smile was infectious. “Would you like to meet him? If that’s okay, I mean-”

Harry nodded, standing up and coming to stand with Louis and Alfie.

“It’s fine. I assume your dog is good with children, or you wouldn’t have replied to Alfie’s poster.”

“He is. I’ve got lots of younger siblings and he’s constantly around them, so he’s pretty placid. Ready, Alfie?”

The little boy nodded and put his hand inside Louis’ as they headed to the kitchen. Louis opened the door cautiously in case Clifford was up but he was curled up in his huge basket, something he rarely slept in given Louis always let him sleep on the empty side of the bed, quite liking not being alone. He could feel Alfie’s grip tighten on his hand, and they slowly walked up to Clifford together, the dog staying put as Louis knelt down, encouraging Alfie to come forward.

“He won’t hurt you, he’s a big softie. Say hello, you can stroke his head. He loves his ears being touched.”

“Hi Clifford,” Alfie whispered, reaching out to touch the top of Clifford’s head. “Daddy, he’s so soft, feel!”

Harry came over, kneeling next to Louis, and the older man got a whiff of Harry’s aftershave then, the smell fruity and light, somehow so Harry already, even though Louis had only known him for a few minutes. 

“He’s lovely, Louis. Hello boy, you’re gorgeous, aren’t you?”

Louis stood up then, leaving Alfie and Harry to get to know Clifford a bit better, and he walked over to the kettle, filling it with water from the tap before he turned it on.

“Would you both like a drink?” he called, and Harry turned, resting a hand on his son’s head as he replied.

“I’d love a tea, please. Alfie?”

“Um, juice please.”

“Apple?”

Harry nodded, and came to stand near Louis as Alfie chatted away to the dog, Clifford’s tail slowly wagging back and forth, always happy to have any sort of attention on him.

“Sugar?”

“Just one, please,” Harry replied, folding his arms across his chest as Louis quickly dunked the teabags before squeezing them and leaving them on the little plate to throw away later. “Oh thank you, this looks good. You can leave Alfie’s juice there, he’ll get it in a minute. So how long have you had Clifford?”

“Since he was a puppy,” Louis replied, nodding towards a picture of a tiny Clifford in Louis’ arms stuck to the fridge door. “I always loved dogs, but my mum had too many kids to think about us having a dog as well. So when I moved out of home, I saw an advert for puppies and that was it. Clifford was the first one who bounded over to me, and I fell in love. It’s been the two of us ever since.”

“That’s sweet. I’d love Alfie to get a dog, but it’s just not practical at the moment. When he came home from my Mum’s with that poster, I thought it might be a nice thing for him to do. He gets to be around dogs and earn some pocket money, and I don’t have to buy a dog myself. Win win!”

Louis laughed as he sipped his tea, already thinking Harry and his son seemed like great people. They chatted easily for a while more as Alfie bonded with Clifford, only leaving to sip his juice until he returned to the floor, Clifford now up and about.

“Alfie, come here,” Louis called as he put his empty mug into the sink. “Look in that cupboard, there’s a box of Clifford’s favourite biscuits. You can give him a couple if it’s okay with your dad.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Harry said, and Alfie pulled out a yellow box. Louis nodded and watched the little boy stick his hand inside, emerging with two biscuits in his hand. “That’s enough, love. Put the box away, and go with Louis.”

Louis walked him over to Clifford, telling the dog to sit which he did, knowing he’d get no treats if he didn't do as he was told. 

“Hold it at the end, and tell Clifford to take it gently,” Louis instructed, having done this enough time with his brother and sisters to know the dog would behave perfectly. “Go on, he won’t bite.”

Alfie gingerly extended his hand and Clifford leaned in, nudging his hand with his cold nose, making Alfie giggle.

“That’s cold! Gently, Clifford, please…”

Louis smiled at the boy’s use of manners, and his heart swelled when the dog very carefully took the biscuit from Alfie’s hand, causing the little boy to grin and run to Harry, full of excitement and pride.

“He took it, Dad! Did you see?”

“I did, love. I’m just going to talk to Louis about walking Clifford for a bit, did you want to stay here with him?”

“Please,” Alfie grinned, running back over to Clifford again, stroking his soft fur down his back.

“Okay, so what were you thinking? How many times a week?”

“Uh, two or three would be good,” Louis decided, thinking he could work from home while Clifford had some fun without him. “Did you have a price in mind?”

“Not really, it’s not for me, it’s only Alfie’s pocket money so whatever you think.”

“Ten pounds a week?” Louis suggested, and Harry grinned, nodding his head.

“Sounds perfect. We can start whenever you want.”

They finalised the arrangements, Harry deciding to start the following day, much to Alfie’s delight. Louis explained that he’d be home from work at around five, so Harry promised to be around just after. They chatted for a while longer until Harry saw Alfie yawning, and they both noticed it was later than they’d expected.

“I’d better get this one home. He hates bedtime as it is, and it’s worse when he’s overtired,” Harry explained, helping Alfie into his jacket that he’d left on the bannister when they’d come inside earlier. “We will see you tomorrow, Louis. Thanks again for this, it’s really made Alfie’s day.”

“I don’t wanna say bye to Clifford, or go to sleep,” Alfie mumbled, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, not exactly supporting his idea of not wanting to go to sleep. “Wanna stay here-”

“But if you don’t get to sleep, you won’t have enough energy to walk Clifford tomorrow! And that will make both of you sad,” Louis said, hoping to persuade the little lad into being good for his dad, if only for tonight.

“You’re right. I’ll go to bed Daddy, but one chapter of story?”

“Alright, love,” Harry said softly, kissing his son’s head as they walked to Louis’ front door. “See you tomorrow, Louis. Thank you for that, by the way.”

“Anytime. See you both tomorrow. G’night Alfie, bye Harry.”

He watched Harry carry his son up the path and out onto the pavement before he finally shut his door, unsurprised to see Clifford sat behind him, big eyes looking up at him.

“Made a new friend, did ya?” Louis asked, ruffling the dog’s head as he grumbled into the touch, clearly sad to see the pair leave. “Don’t worry, they’ll be back tomorrow. It’ll be here before you know it.”

~~~

“I’m not picking up the poo,” Alfie said emphatically as they walked up Louis’ driveway, tugging his dad along, eager to get started. Harry had taken Alfie to town after school to pick some new clothes just for dog walking, and Alfie had eagerly got dressed the minute they’d got home, despite the fact there was still over an hour until they were due at Louis’. Thankfully, the time had passed quickly, and Harry was now just hoping everything would go well. “You can do the poo, Daddy, and I’ll do the rest.”

“Gee, thanks,” Harry said, rolling his eyes as Alfie reached up, ringing Louis’ doorbell. He tried hard not to react as Louis answered the door in a sports t-shirt and joggers, black glasses on his face. He looked handsome, and Harry shoved his hands in his pockets for something to do as Louis greeted Alfie easily, clearly well versed with how to interact with children. 

“You look so cool, are they new trainers?”

“Yep, Daddy took me to Sports Direct, I’m a size 13 now! It’s my new dog walking stuff. Nanny said it’s ‘portant I look the part.”

Harry watched as Louis struggled to keep a straight face as Alfie planted his hands on his hips, nodding along to his own words.

“Is Clifford ready, ‘cause me and Daddy are.”

“He is, let me get his lead and things. Do you want to go and call him inside? He’s in the garden, the back door is unlocked-”

Alfie didn't bother to answer, he just ran off down the hall calling Clifford’s name, making Harry shake his head.

“I’m so sorry about him, he’s been so excited…”

“Please don’t apologise, he’s lovely. It’s nice to see a child so excited to be outdoors, if I’m honest. All they seem to talk about at school is Fortnite or whatever the latest computer game fad is.”

“Oh, you work in a school?” Harry asked, keen to find out a little more about the elusive Louis.

“Sorry, did I not say? Yes, I’m deputy head over at St Martin’s primary,” Louis said, a look of pride flashing across his features, the pair turning to look as Alfie and Clfiford came trotting in together, the little boy’s hand placed protectively on Clifford’s back as they came to a stop. “Ah, you found him! Are you ready then?”

“Please may I help you put on his lead?” Alfie asked, and Louis nodded, crouching down to show Alfie how the clasp worked, hooking it onto the ring on Clifford’s collar. Harry felt fond as he watched Louis talk so gently to his son, and it suddenly made sense that Louis was so good with his son given he was a teacher. Louis carefully wound the handle around Alfie’s small wrist, and the boy clutched on for dear life, smiling proudly up at his daddy when he was ready. “Right, let’s go, Daddy! Me and Clifford is ready!”

“Are ready,” Harry corrected with a smile, reaching to open Louis’ front door. “We’ll be about an hour or so. I think I’ve got everything…”

He patted down his pockets, feeling for the poo bags, treats and ball that Louis had left on the side for them, and he watched Louis nod slightly nervously as Alfie and Clifford marched onto the small path outside his door.

“We’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll keep a really good eye on the pair of them.”

“I know, I trust you,” Louis replied softly, locking eyes with Harry for a moment. “I’ll see you soon. You have my number if you need it.”

“I do, but we won’t. Have fun, go and relax or something,” Harry teased, deciding he really ought to follow his exciteable son now as they were at the end of the path, raring to go. “Bye Louis!”

“Bye, have fun!”

Harry heard the door close behind him as he joined his son and Clifford, the three of them walking in a row in the direction of the park. It seemed Louis was right about Clifford being a placid dog because he just trotted along at Alfie’s pace, stopping occasionally to sniff, making Alfie ask lots of questions.

“Why’s he sniffing the post? Do I need to sniff the post too?”

“No, love,” Harry laughed, taking Alfie’s other hand in his own. “It’s like a territory thing for dogs. They wee on the post and then other dogs can tell someone else has been around. They don’t use the toilet like we do. Are you having fun?”

“So much fun. Louis is a nice man, isn’t he?”

Harry tried to ignore the flutter in his belly at the mention of Louis’ name from his son’s lips but gave a small nod, hoping that was enough for now.

“He is. Now, you want to hold the ball for Clifford until we get to the park?”

Alfie squealed and snatched it from Harry’s hand, trying unsuccessfully to ram it into his coat pocket until Harry stopped them, carefully pushing it inside. He quickly jogged in front of Clifford and Alfie and snapped a picture, his son grinning wildly for the camera and he decided to send it off to Louis, hoping it would make the other man smile.

**Harry: ** It’s all going well so far! Alfie and Clifford are having a great time. Almost at the park. Hope you’re relaxing :)

It only took a few seconds for Harry’s phone to ping in reply, but he left it in his pocket as they all arrived at the park. Clifford’s tail was wagging madly now, sensing where they were, and Harry led them over to the doggy section of the park, pleased to see there were only two smaller dogs in there.

“Alf, come here,” he called, and Alfie trotted over, his little brow furrowed as he stood in front of his father, the sunlight causing his hair to glow auburn. “Few rules. You don’t touch the other dogs in here, and if Clifford for some reason runs out of the park, you don’t chase him, okay?”

“But Daddy-”

“No buts. I’ll go after him if I have to, but you have to promise to follow the rules to be safe, okay?”

Alfie nodded solemnly and watched his daddy unhook Clifford from the lead, throwing it over his shoulder.

“Can we run now? And please may I throw Clifford’s ball for him?”

“Of course,” Harry grinned, watching as Alfie ran off at his fastest speed, Clifford hot on his tail, barking happily. Harry took the opportunity to take his phone out of his pocket, smiling when he saw there was a reply from Louis to his earlier text.

**Louis: ** I wish! Year 4 maths doesn’t mark itself. But it’s nice knowing Clifford’s having a good time while I slave away :) Alfie and Cliff look very cute!

Harry smiled and sat on a free bench, taking the time to relax for a moment as he watched his little boy dart around the park, throwing Clifford’s ball no more than a few feet away from him each time, but it didn't seem the Labradoodle minded too much. Not for the first time, Harry sat back and realised how lucky he was to have Alfie, how much he loved his son and how he’d do anything for him, even walk other people’s dogs in his free time. If it put that smile on Alfie’s face every day, it was well worth it.

~~~

Louis stirred the pan of bolognese sauce he’d made for dinner, humming quietly to himself. It was strangely empty in the house without Clifford around his feet, or even just lolling on the sofa or in his basket, and Louis couldn’t quite used to it. It wasn’t that he was worried about Clifford, far from it. The photo Harry had sent him had left Louis with the biggest smile on his face while he’d finished marking. He just… he felt lonely. And he didn't much like the feeling.

Thankfully it wasn’t too long until the doorbell rang, and as Louis approached his front door, he could hear Alfie’s excited chatter behind it, making him smile again. There was something about the little boy that had already captured his heart, and as he pulled the door open, he squinted into the sun, seeing two familiar figures stood there.

“You made it back then!” Louis exclaimed as Alfie pushed past him into the house, quickly removing his shoes while Harry just looked on in horror.

“Alfie Styles, what are you-”

“I need a wee!” 

“Oh. Um, can he use your loo?” Harry asked, blushing by now as Louis chuckled and nodded to Alfie who was by now dancing around and holding his crotch with a look of desperation on his face.

“Up the stairs, the door straight ahead of you,” Louis called, and Alfie darted off, climbing the stairs as quickly as he could while Louis turned to Clifford, unhooking him from his lead, watching as he lolled off towards the kitchen and his water bowl. “When you’ve gotta go, you’ve gotta go, I guess.”

“I know, but Lord, I’d better teach him some manners,” Harry sighed, leaning against the doorframe as Louis went back to his dinner, stirring the sauce in the pot for a moment. “So, uh, what age do you teach then?”

“I’m not in the classroom as much as I’d like,” Louis admitted, his attention back on Harry now he’d turned down the heat on the hob. “I teach Year 4 in the mornings. Afternoons are for all the boring admin stuff I have to do. But I love it. How about you? I don’t think I’ve asked about your work?”

“Uh, well, I’m a hairdresser,” Harry shrugged, running his socked toes across the kitchen tiles for a moment. “I know it’s not a great career like yours but-”

“Hey. Don’t do that. Don’t put yourself down. My sister’s a makeup artist, and let me tell you, that’s a skill, just like hairdressing. I bet it’s easier for you to work around Alfie and school?”

“Yeah, that was the idea. I’m kind of freelance so I work when I like. I’ve got a loyal clientele so I don’t struggle too much.”

“Well, you can add me to your books now,” Louis said with a grin as Alfie finally appeared, patting Harry’s hip to get him to pick him up. Louis could see the little boy was tired and he walked over, rubbing his hair for a second. “I’ve got something for you, mate.”

Alfie’s eyes lit up and he wriggled back down to the floor, following Louis into the sitting room, where he hooked a blue envelope down from the shelf.

“Good work deserves good pay,” he said, handing it over and smiling when Alfie eagerly dove inside, pulling out a brand new ten pound note, staring at it in wonder. 

“What do you say, love?” Harry prompted, a hand on Alfie’s shoulder again as he waited for his son’s manners to kick in. What Alfie did next surprised the pair of them. Instead of using words to thank Louis, he dove at the man, throwing his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly for a moment before he pulled away, running over to Harry and tugging on the hem of his shirt.

“Daddy, please put it in your wallet, I can’t lose all my new money!”

Harry nodded and Louis plumped a couple of his cushions as they talked quietly for a moment, certain they were about to leave. Clifford walked through again, clearly worn out as he jumped onto the sofa and grumbled as he settled down, his large head on the arm cushion, making Alfie giggle, running over to pet him again.

“Right, we’d better let Louis have his dinner, Alf, okay?”

Alfie pouted but nodded, letting out a little yawn all of his own then.

“Thank you for being my first cot- cost- Daddy, what’s the word?”

Harry crouched down enough to whisper in Alfie’s ear, nodding when he heard.

“Thank you for being my first customer, Louis. And thank you for my money, I’m going to save it up and then spend it probably in Toys R Us.”

Louis laughed, ruffling the boys hair again.

“Sounds like a plan,” he agreed, following Harry and Alfie back into his hallway. Alfie was on his bum again shoving his feet into his trainers as Harry held his jacket. Louis just stood and looked on as the pair got ready, Harry picking up a tired looking Alfie again as they prepared to say goodbye. “Have a good evening, thank you so much, both of you.”

“You’re welcome,” Alfie yawned out, resting his weary head on his dad’s shoulder now as Harry opened the door behind him. “I’ll be back on Wednesday, don’t forget. Please say bye to Clifford for me.”

“I will, I promise,” Louis said, leaning in to rub the little boy’s back one more time as Harry finally stepped outside. “Thanks, Harry. See you soon?”

“You will, Wednesday I think Alfie just said. Enjoy your dinner, Louis.”

With a small smile, Harry was off, chatting quietly to his son as he started to walk the pair of them home. Louis didn't retreat inside until the speck that was Harry and Alfie disappeared from his sight and he sighed, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked straight through to the kitchen, dishing up his dinner and pouring himself a small glass of wine as a treat, sitting down at the table. He ate quietly until his phone disturbed the silence and he set down his fork, reaching for the device. It was a message from Harry with a picture attached.

**Harry: ** Wore him out! He didn't stop chatting about Clifford all the way home. Thanks for letting this happen for him. Goodnight Louis. X

Louis sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he read Harry’s words and took in the photo of Alfie sound asleep in his little doggy prints pyjamas, mouth wide open in his little bed. It was so cute, but what caught Louis’ attention was how Harry had ended the message with a kiss. It was probably just him being friendly, but Louis already wanted to reply.

**Louis: ** Bless him, dog walking is a tiring business I reckon. Hope he and you get a good sleep. Thanks again, I think Cliff enjoyed himself. Night night x

There were no further replies so Louis opened up Netflix on his phone, flicking through to see if there was anything that caught his eye as he finished up his dinner. There wasn’t, and with a sigh, he turned it off, staring around the house. If he was honest, this wasn’t really where he expected to be at this point in his life. He was twenty seven years old, and yes, he had a successful career that made him proud, and he owned his own home, but he was still alone. Louis wanted nothing more than to meet someone, settle down, get married and raise a family. Seeing Harry with his son had reignited the flame inside Louis to have that for himself. He wondered if he’d ever be that lucky.

~~~

_ Two weeks later _

“We’re back!” Alfie shouted through Louis’ letterbox, making him smile as he quickly opened the door, shuddering as an autumnal gust of wind blew through. “It’s cold out here, you know.”

“I can feel that,” Louis said, making way for the Styles’ boys to trample into his hallway as they always did. “And I happen to have some nice hot chocolate in my cupboard. Fancy one?”

“Can I, Daddy?” Alfie asked, looking to Harry who of course nodded, slipping his own jacket from his shoulders. “Do you have marshmallows, Louis?”

“I do,” Louis confirmed, smiling as Alfie grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the kitchen. It was a bit of a routine now for the pair of them to come inside Louis’ home after walking Clifford for a warm drink, and Louis couldn’t deny he absolutely loved the atmosphere Harry and his son gave the house, livening it up with their chatter. Louis had even dug out a few of the twins’ old toys from when they were younger for Alfie to play with while he was there, much to Alfie’s delight. “Want one, Harry?”

“Go on then, please,” Harry said, passing Louis the milk from the fridge as Alfie settled himself comfortably at the kitchen table, little legs swinging as he waited patiently for his drink. “How was work today?”

“Crazy. It’s nearly half term so the kids are all buzzing with excited energy for that. They’re certainly not in the mood to be doing their times tables, that’s for sure.”

“I like times tables,” Alfie piped up, patting his hands on the wooden surface of the table. “I been practicing my fives and twos at school. We have to go forwards and backwards!”

“Sounds like you’ve got a good teacher,” Louis smiles, taking the pan of warm milk from the hob. He quickly poured it into three mugs, watching as Harry added some cold milk into Alfie’s as Louis started stirring in the chocolate powder, turning the milk brown. He set a bowl of marshmallows onto the table and saw Alfie grin as he set the cup in front of him. 

“Would you like some, Louis and Daddy?” Alfie asked, and Louis was a little astonished at the boy’s politeness. He nudged the bowl towards them, and Louis could see his lips move as he counted how many they were taking. “My turn?”

Harry nodded, and they both sipped their drinks as Alfie scattered the small pink and white treats on top of his drinks, licking his lips as he blew gently on it. 

“Mmmm hot chocolate is my favourite in the whole world,” Alfie confided, the mug large in his tiny hands. Louis wondered for a moment if he should buy a much smaller one to keep in the house, just in case. “What’s yours Louis?”

Louis pondered that for a moment before answering honestly. In his opinion, there was only one real answer, especially in the chills of autumn, when the evenings were getting darker earlier on, and the wind blew the leaves from the trees, signalling change was on its way. 

“Has to be a cup of tea. I grew up drinking tea with my mum and sisters, so I love it now. It’s the first thing I do when I get in from work, make a cuppa.”

Harry smiled at Louis over the edge of his cup, his eyes soon drifting off to the small pinboard Louis had on his wall. It wasn’t full of much, mainly a school calendar, details of the teachers in case for some reason the school was closed and he needed to get hold of the staff, the local recycling timetable, but a few family photos were pinned there too. He saw Harry’s eyes linger on one of Louis and his whole family, a small smile crossing his face.

Louis smiled as splashes of hot chocolate hit the table, unbothered by the mess, but it seemed Harry was. “Oi, kiddo, calm down a bit! You need to respect Louis’ house or he might not let us come back.”

“Sorry,” Alfie said meekly, nervous eyes looking up to Louis who couldn’t bring himself to be cross.

“Harry, just sit down, I’ll clean it later-”

Louis didn't think as he reached out, his small hand encircling Harry’s wrist to stop him getting up to grab a cloth, and they both looked at where they were touching. It seemed Louis wasn’t the only one to feel something as Harry bit down on his plump bottom lip, staring at Louis’ hand until he pulled it off, ducking it into his lap until Alfie spoke again and broke the silence.

“Me and Daddy are going to Legoland next week.”

“Legoland? How cool is that?!”

“Super cool!” Alfie replied, jumping down from his seat and going to sit on Harry’s lap, leaning back against his father’s chest. “We always do something fun when I’m not at school. Do teachers do fun stuff too?”

“I guess,” Louis smiled back, thinking of the endless planning he’d be doing, books he had to mark, and evidence to collate. “I’ve got a bit of work to do, I need a haircut-”

“Daddy can do it! He does mine with the clippers, and I don’t even have to pay!”

“Oh, it’s okay, I-”

“I don’t mind,” Harry shrugged, finally meeting Louis’ eye again, giving him a slight smile. “I can even come here and do it for you, if you wanted.”

“That’d be good. Actually, I meant to say that since it’s half term, you two don’t have to come and walk Clifford-”

“No! I love walking Clifford, please don’t make me stop.”

Louis was shocked by how quickly Alfie’s eyes filled with tears, his little chin wobbling before he turned and buried his face in Harry’s jumper, Harry’s large hand rubbing up and down his back. 

“Oh, I didn't mean that, I just… I thought you might like a break since I’m at home…”

“It’s okay, he’s tired,” Harry said, getting to his feet, Alfie’s little legs wrapped around his waist. “He’s always emotional when he’s tired.”

“No I’m not, don’t wanna stop walking Clifford,” Alfie said, his voice laced with tears, and Louis couldn’t help how heartbroken he felt.

“Listen, bud,” he said, walking over and placing a hand on Alfie’s back, stroking gently. “I don’t want you and your dad to stop walking Cliff, no way. He loves you both. I was just trying to give you both a break, but I don’t have to. You’re welcome to come over anytime and see him, you know that.”

Alfie sniffed, his big green watery eyes looking up at Louis’ for a moment.

“Really?”

“Really really,” Louis grinned back, ruffling his hair as Harry smiled at him, clearly grateful to Louis for dissolving a potential tantrum. “Oh, Haz…”

The nickname slipped from Louis’ lips unexpectedly, but he quickly ignored it, dashing off into the hallway, the Styles’ hot on his heels. He rummaged in the drawer of the table in the hallway, finally emerging with something shiny and silver in his hand, passing it to a stunned looking Harry.

“Louis…”

“What? It’s just a key. It’s probably best you have one in case I’m ever stuck at work and you two need to walk Cliff for me.”

“I just… this is a key to your  _ home _ , Louis…”

“Yes, I’m well aware,” Louis said with a laugh, handing over Alfie’s coat to Harry. “It’s fine, really.”

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you,” Louis admitted with a shrug, seeing Harry trying to unsuccessfully bite back a smile at his words. “You better get that little one home.”

Alfie’s eyes were nearly completed closed by now, and his lips had gone lax, his warm breath coming out in short puffs. Harry gently jostled his position slightly to reach for his keys and phone from the pocket of his jeans, pausing as he realised he couldn’t get his coat on with his son draped over him.

“Let me hold him,” Louis said, and Harry nodded, passing over his dozing son, who quickly settled against Louis, a little hand resting on his shoulder. “He really is so lovely, Harry. You must be really proud of him.”

“I am,” Harry admitted, zipping up his coat before he pulled a small woolly beanie out of his pocket, manoeuvering it onto Alfie’s head. He carefully took him out of Louis’ arms, and Louis ignored how empty he felt once the little boy had left his arms. “Well, thanks for the drinks, Lou. Have a good evening, yeah?”

“Will do. Um… text me when you get home, please? It’s quite dark out there now, and I’ll only worry…”

“Sure,” Harry agreed, undoing the door and stepping out onto the path. “G’night Lou, see you Friday.”

“See ya,” Louis said under his breath as Harry ambled off, precious cargo in his arms. Louis locked the door and went back inside, stilling at the sight of the three empty mugs on his table, realising how much he’d love having company. No, it wasn’t even that. It was having Harry and Alfie in his home that he’d enjoyed, and the more time he spent with the pair, the more he missed them when they were gone.

He’d just headed upstairs and flicked on the taps of the bath when his phone pinged. He walked back into his bedroom and picked up his phone, smiling when he saw the familiar name on the screen.

**Harry: ** We’re home safe and sound, Alfie’s in bed and completely soundo. You up to much? Xx

**Louis: ** About to have a relaxing bath, think I deserve it! Glad you’re home safe, thanks for letting me know. X

**Harry: ** Ooh I love a good bath. Enjoy. Night Lou xxx

Louis smiled and clicked off his phone, trying not to put too much hope into how Harry had signed his text off with three kisses. He pulled off the rest of his clothes and walked through to the bathroom naked, the sweet aroma of his bubble bath filling the room as he slowly lowered himself into the hot water, bubbles surrounding his body. As he settled against the back of the tub, he shut his eyes and let himself relax, letting a certain curly-haired, green-eyed man fill his thoughts.

It was only a few days into half term, but Louis already knew the weather was taking a turn, becoming cooler as he walked, the brown leaves crunching under the soles of his feet as he headed towards the park. The wind whistled through the bare branches of the trees lining the small streets of his neighbourhood, and it was pretty silent, bar Clifford’s heavy pants as he trotted at Louis’ side, certain he knew where they were heading.

Thanks to Alfie’s upset in the previous week over Louis suggesting they don’t walk Clifford during the break from school, Louis had of course relented and had arranged for Alfie and Harry to meet him at the park later with Clifford so they could enjoy a bit of time together. Louis had spent a quiet few days at home, but he’d woken up that morning reinvigorated, ready to see two of his favourite people, even if they didn't know they were that just yet.

Louis reached over the top of the gate and unhooked the latch, letting himself and Clifford in. It felt a little strange to be there with Clifford on his own again after a few weeks without a visit, preferring quick walks on the nights Harry and Alfie didn't come to walk his dog, but it was nice somehow. He unhooked Clifford from his lead and watched the dog bound off excitedly, never one to tire of a visit to the doggy park. Louis hooked back his arm and launched Clifford’s ball as far as he could, grinning as he ran after it at full speed.

It felt like no time at all before Louis heard a familiar little voice yelling his name, and he squinted into the sunshine, watching a bright blue figure dash in his direction. He walked over to the gate just in time, crouching as Alfie came slamming against him, barely catching his balance as he wrapped his arms around the small boy, his puffy coat mushed against Louis’ face, small arms squeezing around his neck.

“Alfie! Let Louis breathe, for goodness sake,” Harry chastised, coming up behind Alfie and taking him off Louis, letting him stand up. It almost took Louis’ breath away, how beautiful Harry looked bathed in the autumn sunlight, and he gave him a cheeky grin, watching Harry’s dimple pop as he quickly returned it. “Hiya, Lou… yes love, go on, you can go and see Cliff.”

“Thanks Dad, bye Lou!” Alfie called, running off and shrieking Clifford’s name at the top of his voice. A few others in the park turned to smile at the noise, soon going back to their own activities when they realised it was just an excitable small child, and Harry turned his full attention to Louis as they wandered over towards a free bench, lowering themselves on it.

“Had a good day, Lou?”

Louis hid a smile in the collar of his jacket at the easy nickname falling from Harry’s lips, loving how it sounded. They’d known each other just over six weeks now, and definitely felt more comfortable around each other. Alfie had of course felt comfortable around Louis since around six minutes or so after they met, but that was by the by. 

“Yeah, actually. I finished all my planning early on in the week, so I’ve got a few free days. I find if I don’t, I get grotty when I go back to work. I’m going to visit my family tomorrow, actually.”

“Oh yeah? Do they live far?”

“Not really, thirty miles or so away? But working means I don’t get to go there as much as I should. Bad big brother.”

“Nah, you have to do what you can mate, don’t worry. Is that why you wanted the haircut today then?”

“Um, have you seen this mop?!”

Louis ruffled his fingers through the shaggy mess on top of his head, messing it up a bit more. He’d been meaning to get it cut for ages, and had finally plucked up the courage the other evening to text and ask Harry to cut it, the pair booking it in for after this walk. Louis looked down at the bag by Harry’s feet.

“Is that your clippers and stuff?”

“Yeah, thought I’d bring it with us. We were just ‘round my mates, they needed cuts so I sorted them out. Bit of extra cash, you know. But you’re not paying for it, by the way. It’s on me.”

“Harry-”

“No, I’m not taking no for an answer.”

They both turned back to where Alfie was lobbing the ball around as far as he could for Clifford, which really wasn’t too far, but it seemed the pair were having fun. Alfie was entirely comfortable with the big dog by now, and it showed in the easy way they played together, Clifford nudging his nose against Alfie’s tummy when he was taking too long to throw the ball, making him giggle again. After a few more throws, Alfie was running over, panting heavily as he collapsed against Harry. He looked ridiculously cute with his pink cheeks and sweaty forehead, grinning up at the pair of them.

“Hey, guess what Louis.”

“Um… you can talk to dogs.”

“No, silly!”

Alfie threw his head back in laughter while Harry just rolled his eyes, knowing his son had a weird sense of humour at times.

“Me and Daddy booked the tickets to go and see Mummy on the laptop yesterday! We’re going in the summer, will you come?”

“Oh Alfie, love,” Harry began, shaking his head slightly. “You know that’s just for me and you. Um, go and see if you can get Cliff to run around a bit more, yeah? We’ll have to go to Louis’ for his hair cut soon.”

“‘Kay!”

The little boy pushed onto his toes and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek before he ran away again, leaving the pair in a bit of an awkward silence. The subject of Alfie’s mum had never been brought up before, so Louis wasn’t sure where to go with the conversation now that Harry’s son had finally brought her up.

“So, I guess I should explain…” Harry begun, nervously playing with one of the rings on his fingers, but Louis leaned over, resting a hand on top of Harry’s for a moment, trying to calm him.

“Not if you don’t want to. You don’t owe me anything, Harry. If you want to talk about her, you can, but I’m not pressuring you.”

“I want to. I want to tell you,” Harry said, and Louis nodded, removing his hand and listening intently. His eyes drifted off for a moment to make sure Alfie was okay, and when he saw he was, blue met green again. “So I was a bit unsure of myself when I was growing up. I knew I liked girls, but I also liked boys, and that felt a bit weird to me, because no one had ever taught me that was okay.”

“I get that,” Louis nodded, knowing coming to terms with who you were was a big thing growing up, especially when you knew you were different to everyone else. 

“I mean, my mum’s great, like, totally open-minded. But it just never came up. So when I met Sadie and we got on, it felt natural to fall into a relationship with her. I think by then, I knew I was bi but I was happy with her.”

Louis just stayed quiet and nodded again, hoping Harry would continue.

“So Sadie fell pregnant when we were nearly nineteen. We didn't plan it, but he was a happy accident, one I always wanted from the moment I found out he was in her belly. Then when she was five months pregnant, her father got a job in the states. They were all moving, and she wanted to go with them. She asked if I wanted to take the baby full time, as she wanted to move and start again. Being a mum had never been in her plans, I don’t think.”

“And you agreed?”

“I did. Best decision I ever made,” Harry smiled, looking over to his son again. “She’s a great mum now. We go over and see her in the holidays and stuff, and she comes back when she can. She’s a very successful lawyer over in America, so she provides well for Alfie. I know it’s a bit unusual, but it works for us, you know?”

“As long as everyone’s happy, then it’s all good. And Alfie seems excited to go and see her?”

“Yeah, he loves flying out there. He gets spoilt rotten by his mum and her family, I guess because they don’t see him so often. You don’t… this doesn’t make you think badly of me or anything, does it?”

Louis furrowed his brow, trying to understand why Harry would assume the news would make him think badly of him. If anything, Louis felt proud at how Harry had stepped up to be a single father and raise his son alone.

“Uh, no? Why would it? My mum was a single parent for a long time, love, I know how hard she had it, so I think you’re really brave to make that step on your own. And Alfie seems well adjusted. Trust me, at work I’ve seen my fair share of acrimonious splits that have really fucked up kids, so you’re doing great.”

“That means a lot, Lou, thank you,” Harry said, just reaching across when a wail broke him from his trance, concern quickly marring his face. “Shit, he’s fallen over-”

Louis stood up and was hot on Harry’s heels as they ran over to Alfie, relieved to see it was more the shock of the fall than any serious damage being done, but they both decided to head back to Louis’. They walked together, Harry carrying Alfie at first until his arms ached and Louis took the boys, giving him a piggyback while Harry walked Clifford, the four chatting away until they walked into Louis’ hallway, divesting themselves of coats and shoes before they tumbled into the sitting room.

Alfie immediately curled up on the sofa, his thumb in his mouth, and Louis loved that Harry didn't hesitate in grabbing one of the blankets over the back of the sofa, draping it across his sleepy son as Louis flicked on Cbeebies.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Yeah, he’ll probably doze off. Wanna do your hair in the kitchen?”

“Please. Less mess, can sweep it up. Oh look, Cliff’s laying by Alfie…”

“They’re definitely best buds,” Harry agreed, walking through to the kitchen behind Louis. Harry set up his things on the table while Louis made them each a cup of tea, soon sitting on the chair in the middle of the floor as Harry draped a black gown around his shoulders. “Right, what am I- shit, you really are the tea king, aren’t you? I said that to my mum the other day, pissed her off I think.”

“Oh. You’ve told your mum about me?”

“Well, yeah,” Harry shrugged, sipping on the tea again. “Alfie doesn’t stop talking about you and Cliff, so I had to explain who you were…”

“Ah, cool.”

“So. What am I doing with your hair?”

Louis explained the cut in mind to Harry and sat still as Harry slipped into professional mode, running the clippers over the back of Louis’ head, chatting away as he worked. For some reason, Louis didn't feel as nervous as he usually did when he had his hair cut, trusting that Harry would never make him look foolish, but he bit his lip as he watched him pick up the scissors.

“What?”

“What?”

“Are you alright? You had a funny look when I grabbed the scissors…”

“No, it’s fine. Not too much off the top, yeah?”

“Course, Lou,” Harry said, running his fingers through the lengths of hair on top of Louis’ head, snipping quickly and easily at it. “Any plans for the rest of the week then?”

“Not really,” Louis admitted, deciding to be honest. “Apart from seeing the family, I’ll probably be chilling at home. I, uh, I keep a small circle of friends, I suppose you could say. Bit of a loner.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Harry said, walking in front of Louis to check his work. Louis tried his hardest not to look into Harry’s beautiful eyes as he worked, snipping here and there until he smiled, clearly happy with himself. He reached over and grabbed a mirror, showing Louis the cut. “What do you think?”

“Wow, it’s- yeah, perfect. Thanks so much, Haz…”

“Anytime,” Harry grinned back, setting the mirror down on the table. “Um, Louis…”

“Hmm?”

Louis looked up from where he was wriggling out of the gown, little pieces of hair falling all over the kitchen tiles.

“I was wondering if, um, sometime you’d like to-”

“Helloooooooooooo lover!”

Louis froze as his front door opened and a loud woman’s voice came booming through. He darted out into the hallway, his first thought to worry about a sleeping Alfie and he hushed the pink-haired woman with a glare.

“Fucking hell, Pez, shut up! Alf’s asleep-”

“Daddy?” came a wobbly voice, and Louis felt Harry squeeze past him, keen to get to his son. There were hushed voices for a moment, and Harry came back, smiling sheepishly at Louis as Perrie embraced him, leaving a lipstick stain on his cheek as she pulled away.

“Sorry, he’s just woken up. Uh, let me get my things together and we’ll leave you to it.”

“Harry, it’s fine-” Louis started, hurrying after Harry, but he was shocked to see the majority of Harry’s things already were put in his bag. “NO, leave the sweeping, I’ll do it later. Harry, please, you don’t have to-”

“It’s fine. Alfie, love, get your shoes on, please.”

Louis turned to see a sleepy Alfie rubbing his eyes before he sloped away, and Louis wished he could turn back time, stop Perrie barging in. He was desperate to know what Harry was about to say, and now he was worried he’d never find out.

“Good lad. Say bye to Louis and Clifford,” Harry mumbled, pulling on his coat before he hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder giving Louis and Perrie a tight smile. “See you soon, Louis. Bye for now.”

“Yeah, alright,” Louis murmured, his heart sinking in his chest as Harry picked up his son, hurrying down the path and not looking back for a final wave like he usually did. It felt like a whirlwind had rushed through his little house, and he shut the door with a sigh, leaning his forehead against it for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit.”

“I’m so sorry,” came a Newcastle lilt from behind him, and Louis relaxed as a warm hand rubbed circles between his shoulder blades. “You said earlier you were free…”

“I was. Then Haz text me and said he could do my hair, and Alf wanted to see Cliff… and now it’s all fucked up. Shit.”

He let Perrie drag him into the sitting room and collapsed on the sofa, smiling at the sight of the rumpled blanket at the end, no doubt left there by a sleepy Alfie. Somehow, Louis already missed the boy’s presence, half paying attention to the episode of Peter Rabbit playing on the TV.

“That’s him, isn’t it?”

“What’s who?”

“The guy you’ve been moping about. Don’t think I didn't see you glued to your phone when we went out last weekend, Lou. You didn't stop smiling whenever you were texting, and now I know why. He’s pretty gorgeous, isn’t he?”

Louis rubbed his hands over his face, wondering whether to admit the truth to Perrie before realising he had nothing left to lose in confiding in his best friend.

“It’s not that simple, though, is it? We’re mates, Pez. And he has a kid. I couldn’t get involved, even if I wanted to.”

“Why not?”

“Uh, Alfie?”

“Right. And people who have kids never find love again, no?”

“Fuck off Pez, it’s not that. I just… I don’t even know if he likes me that way. I mean, he admitted he’s bi earlier, but I’ve never told him explicitly I’m gay.”

“He knows. Trust me,” Perrie smirked, resting her socked feet on the coffee table. “I saw the way he glared at me. That was pure jealousy, like it or not. And he’s letting his son hang out at your house, walk your dog, get to know you. That tells me something, love. Why can’t you ever take a chance, huh? You deserve happiness as much as anyone else.”

“Because I can’t risk it. Not with a child. I’ve seen parents fuck up their kids when they split up, Perrie, I’ve seen how it devastates the strongest of kids. I can’t do that to Alfie, not if it doesn’t work.”

“And, I don’t mean to rude here Lou, I really don’t, but isn’t that Harry’s choice to make? He’s Alfie’s dad. If he wants to take a chance on something happening between you, surely it’s worth a try?”

Louis just shrugged, pulling the blanket up to his chin and focusing on the painted ceiling while his mind drifted to thoughts of what Alfie and Harry might be up now they were home. He grabbed his phone and sent off a quick message, wishing them a nice evening, but unlike any other day, no reply came through. Harry usually replied pretty instantly, and it stang that Louis’ message had unanswered.

“We’re just friends, Perrie,” Louis reiterated, trying to convince himself as much as anyone else. “And that’s good enough for me.”

“You fucking liar,” she retorted, shrieking as the cushion Louis lobbed at her hit her square in the face.

~~~

It was the final weekend of half term, just two days before Louis had to head back to school, but he hadn’t seen Harry or Alfie since Perrie had all but pushed them out of his home four days ago. Louis had been to Doncaster and back in that time, sending Harry texts that he curtly replied to, and Louis was a bit fed up now. He wished that if Harry had a problem, he’d talked to him and resolved to sort it out. Harry put paid to that though when he’d text Louis that morning, cancelling the dog walk with Clifford, saying Alfie was ill.

It wasn’t that Louis was a cynic, but something about it seemed off. He’d spent the morning cleaning his house and making some homemade soup for Alfie, something his mum claimed was the magic cure for everything. He also gathered together a few of the old puzzles that Phoebe and Daisy used to play with when they were younger and shoved them in a Bag For Life, determined to see Harry and put an end to this stalemate once and for all. And if he exposed Harry as a fibber in the process, so be it.

He walked Clifford quickly around the block and left him snoozing on the sofa while he headed off down the road. The weather was starting to drizzle and Louis cursed deciding to walk so he picked up his pace, glad that Harry didn't live too far from his own house. Soon enough, the bright red front door was in sight, and Louis hurried up the path, taking a few deep breaths before he knocked, his heart suddenly beating quickly in his chest at the prospect of seeing Harry. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the heavens opened and Louis shrieked, knocking insistently on the door to get inside.

“Alright, alright-” came a harrassed voice, and the door swung open, revealing Harry in a loose t-shirt and low slung joggers. “Lou?”

“Yeah, hi. Um, can I come in? It’s a bit wet…”

“Shit. Sorry, yeah, come on in.”

Louis smiled tightly as Harry stepped back, granting Louis access into his home for the first time. Louis quickly toed off his wet Vans, leaving on the doormat before he set down his bag, shrugging off his coat.

“Let me take that… I’ll hang it on the radiator to dry.”

“Thanks. Where’s Alfie then?”

Harry frowned, turning to throw Louis a confused look over his shoulder as he draped the soggy jacket over the warm radiator. 

“On the sofa asleep. I told you he was ill, right?”

Louis tried not to grimace as he nodded, realising Harry hadn’t lied at all. It appeared the little boy was actually poorly, and Louis felt guilty at not believing his new friend.

“You want a tea? We can have a chat in the kitchen until he wakes up if you want? I know Alf will be pleased to see you, he was gutted when I told him earlier he was too poorly to come and walk Cliff.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Louis said, sure his cheeks were flaming with the shame of thinking the worst of Harry. He knew deep down that there was no way Harry would use his son to avoid Louis, and he felt immensely guilty. “So is it just a bug, or…”

“I think so. I took him to one of those indoor play things yesterday, bloody germ factories. I’m sure he’ll be right as rain tomorrow, but he felt grotty this morning and he had a temperature so I thought it was best to keep him indoors, let him sleep it off.”

Louis nodded, standing awkwardly against the worktop as he watched Harry prepare the two of them cups of tea. He took the opportunity to glance around Harry’s kitchen, smiling at the fact it was so obviously a family kitchen. There was a stack of plastic tumblers featuring cartoon characters stood by the microwave, lots of drawings of Alfie and Harry stuck to any available surface, and photos of the pair were stuck to the fridge door with magnets as well. There was a colouring book and pencil case on the table pushed to the back, and a red Adidas hoodie was hung from the back of one of the chairs.

“Here you go. Biscuit?”

“Um, I’m alright, thanks,” Louis said, watching Harry sit down before he sat himself opposite, his hand cupped around the warm cup, not sure what to say now. “So, uh-”

“How was Donny-”

They both spoke at the same time, and somehow, it seemed to break the tension, for which Louis felt relieved. They both grinned, and Louis held out his hand to Harry, indicating he should speak first, which he did.

“I just wondered how Donny was. I remember you saying you were going to see your family?”

“Yeah, they were good,” Louis said as Harry sipped his drink, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Louis tried his best not to be distracted by that, but it wasn’t an easy task. “Mum was happy to have me, made me sit and do nothing for a few days. Well, except for entertaining my sisters and brother, but I love that, to be honest.”

“How old are they?” Harry asked, leaning forward slightly, smiling at the mention of children.

“Well, Lottie’s grown up now, she’s 21, Fizzy is 19, the first set of twins are 14 and the babies, well not babies anymore but I still call them that, they’re 7. It’s a madhouse but I love it. I don’t see enough of them, feels like they’ve all grown up each time I see them.”

“I bet,” Harry nodded, no doubt thinking of his son. Silence fell again and Louis sipped his tea for something to do, wishing he didn't feel a need to fill the now awkward silence. Things had never been awkward before between the two men, which is why Louis felt it was possibly harder right now to make conversation. The question over why Harry had run away the other day was eating him up inside, and he knew he just had to get it out.

“Harry, why did you leave my house so quickly the other day? We were having a great time, then you just ran…”

Harry swallowed and put his cup down before he sighed, raking his long fingers through his hair, dislodging a curl that had been laying on top of his head, letting it dangle near his eyes.

“I didn't want us to be in the way.”

“Of what?” Louis asked, desperate to get to the bottom of it, especially given the way Harry was blushing now. 

“You and your girlfriend,” he confessed, eyes fixed on the table now, not meeting Louis’ gaze. Louis tried to hold his composure for as long as he could, but he soon snorted and started laughing into the back of his hand, trying desperately not to wake up the sleeping child in the next room. “What? I’m sorry I was trying to be a considerate person-”

“No, no Haz, you’ve got it wrong,” Louis chuckled, grateful that Harry was finally looking at him, his green eyes marred with confusion still. “Perrie and me? No. Just… no.”

“But… she kissed you, called you lover. I just thought…”

“You thought wrong, I promise you. Pez has been my best friend since we met at Uni. She lives in the next town but was coming over to grab some phonics things. She’s a teacher too, one of the best I’ve ever seen, actually. But there’s never been anything like that between us. Not ever.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Louis nodded, reaching across the table and setting his hand on Harry’s for a moment before he snatched it back. “I promise, love. She’s got a boyfriend, Alex. He’s a great guy, they’ve been together for like ever. Won’t be long til Alex pops the question, I’m sure.”

“Right,” Harry nodded, pushing back from his chair and clearing their cups away. He hovered nervously in the background, and Louis decided to put it all out there, to be brutally honest with Harry so he understood exactly where Louis was coming from.

“And she’s not exactly got the parts I look for in a person,” Louis said, staring at Harry, holding his gaze as he spoke. “I prefer boyfriends, Harry. Not girlfriends.”

Harry just nodded, staring Louis down until a weak cry of “Daddy!” broke them from their trance. Harry hurriedly left the room to see his son, and Louis decided to follow, hoping to see Alfie and maybe cheer him up, even just a little bit. When he walked into the room, Alfie was already curled up on Harry’s lap, his red-cheeked face resting on his dad’s chest, a fleece wrapped around him.

“Hey, you’ve got a visitor,” Harry mumbled, and Alfie looked up, giving Louis a wobbly smile. “Lou’s come to see you, bub.”

“I did, and I bring things!”

Louis left the room, only to return seconds later with his bag of goodies, perching on the edge of the sofa. Harry shuffled over, making room, and Louis smiled gratefully at him, setting the puzzles on the tables and handing Alfie a wordsearch book, something he and Alfie had enjoyed doing at his on the odd occasion. Alfie was very grateful, and when Louis produced the tub of soup, he swore Harry looked almost tearful at his kindness, leaving Alfie on the sofa while he went to put it in the fridge for later on.

“Can I cuddle you, Lou?” Alfie asked, and Louis nodded, letting the little boy crawl into his lap, grabbing Harry’s iPad from the table as he did so. “Will you read to me?”

“Um…”

Before Louis could ask Harry whether it was okay, Alfie had unlocked his dad’s iPad, showing off his wallpaper. It was a gorgeous photo of a topless Harry and Alfie on a beach, the pair giving identical grins to the camera. Alfie expertly opened the iBooks app, bringing up the Roald Dahl story Harry had obviously been reading to his son.

“Oh wow, the BFG. I love this book,” Louis grinned as Alfie cuddled into him.

“Alfie, did you- oh.”

“Sorry, he just-”

“No, you’re fine. Do you, um, do you mind if I get some washing and stuff done? If you don’t mind sitting with him for a bit, I mean?”

“Go ahead. I’ll stay as long as you need. We’ve got some reading to do anyway, haven’t we, Alf?”

“Yep,” Alfie said, letting out a loud yawn. “Please read, Louis.”

Louis nodded and started to read from the start of the page, listening to the sounds of Harry moving around the house in the background. It felt nice to sit with a small child on his lap, enjoying the pleasure of sharing a book together. Louis focused on recounting the Giant’s adventures with Sophie, loving how Alfie laughed along to the giant’s funny made-up words, trying and failing to pronounce some of them until Harry appeared again, his hair scraped back with a headband now, smiling fondly at the pair.

“I just wondered if you’d like to stay for dinner, Lou? No pressure, but we’d really like it if you did. Wouldn’t we, Alfie?”

“Yeah, please stay, Lou,” Alfie requested, and Louis knew he wouldn’t be able to say no now.

“I’d love to. You want some help?”

“No, you’re all good. Is pasta and meatballs alright?”

“Perfect.”

Louis and Alfie sat and did a few wordsearches until the boy felt a bit brighter, going to the kitchen to fetch a drink, chatting to his dad as he prepared the dinner. They ate around the table as a family, but soon after they were done, Alfie wasn’t feeling well again, and Harry disappeared to put his son to bed, not before Louis got a goodnight hug though. He stayed downstairs, waiting and half-watching the telly until Harry returned, looking worn out.

“He’s asleep at last,” Harry said, collapsing on the sofa next to Louis, sighing and shutting his eyes. “I hate seeing him poorly, even if it’s nothing serious.”

“I get that. Mum’s the same when we’re all poorly, must be a parent thing.”

Harry just nodded, and Louis held his breath as he shuffled slightly closer, their thighs lined up now. Louis was resisting the temptation to reach out and touch, to try and make Harry realise how he felt, but he still felt startled when Harry’s eyes flickered open, locking on Louis’ for a moment.

“Thank you for dinner,” Louis said softly, giving Harry a small smile. “It was lovely. You’re a great cook.”

“Thanks. I love cooking. I’m trying to teach Alfie a bit, but he’s a bit hopeless.”

“Ah, a kid after my own heart,” Louis joked, knowing he could make a few good dishes, but his scope in the kitchen was limited. “I’m sure your expertise will rub off on him when he’s a bit older. He’s still only little.”

Harry reached out and picked up the TV remote, muting it for a moment. He turned his whole body to face Louis, looking serious for a moment.

“I really appreciate you coming over to check on Alfie, you know,” he said, blushing slightly at his words. “It means a lot to me.”

“Wasn’t just him I came to see,” Louis admitted, feeling the tension in the air sitting between them. “I missed you. Both of you.”

“Me too,” Harry whispered back, his fingertips brushing Louis’ knee for an all too brief second. “Louis…”

As much as Louis loved spending time with Harry, in his home, he didn't want to rush things. Reluctantly, he smiled at Harry and stood up, stretching out his back for a moment as Harry watched his every move.

“I’d better get home to Cliff, he’ll think I’ve forgotten all about him if he doesn’t get fed soon,” he joked, finally drawing a smile out of Harry. “But it’s been lovely. I’ve loved being with you both.”

“Us too. Alfie was really pleased to see you, he said so when I tucked him in. He really likes you, Lou.”

“I like him a lot too,” Louis said, leaving the room and grabbing his Vans, pleased they were dry. Harry held out his jacket and helped him into it, smoothing it over Louis chest as they stood face to face. “Have a good sleep, Haz. Tell Alf I’ll see him soon, yeah?”

“Will do,” Harry nodded, his voice soft yet low, making Louis shiver slightly. “Say hi to Cliff for us.”

Louis nodded and opened the front door as quietly as he could, turning to look back at Harry as he stepped out of the door, into the chilly night air. It was dark now, and it smelt like it had been raining, the pavements glistening under the streetlights. It was a still night though, and there was no one else on the streets to disturb the peace. Louis was already looking forward to his short walk home.”

“Goodnight Harry. See you soon.”

“Bye Lou…” Harry murmured, his words fading away as Louis headed out, not looking back because he was sure that if he did, something would have pulled him back to Harry, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that just yet. His feet kept pounding on the pavement, avoiding the puddles until he arrived at his front door, sliding his key into the lock until the door creaked open. Clifford padded down the hallway to him, nuzzling Louis’ thigh as he closed the door, sliding the lock across to keep them safe for the night.

“Hello boy,” Louis murmured, stroking his dog between the ears. He kicked off his shoes and left them in a heap, following Clifford into the sitting room and flopping down on the sofa, watching as Clifford joined him, his heavy head resting on Louis’ thigh. “What am I gonna do, huh?”

~~~

Louis had been back at work a week already, and was making the most of a sunny Saturday afternoon in October by mowing the lawn. When he was younger, he wasn’t sure he was the sort of man who would like gardening, but there was something quite peaceful about the repetitive action of mowing his garden, leaving everything neat and tidy for the upcoming winter, ready for it all to begin again in the spring. Louis felt warm despite the late time of year, and lifted his arm, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie as he switched off the mower, needing to empty the bucket.

Clifford was laying on the stones up near Louis’ back door, watching on with wary eyes. He’d never really liked household appliances like the mower or the hoover, and always maintained a safe distance, watching on as if he was ready to protect Louis should one of them go rogue and attack his beloved owner. Louis took the full bucket up to the bin and emptied it, his arms straining with the weight, his back aching slightly after a good half an hour mowing. He was grateful his garden wasn’t any bigger than it was.

He’d just unplugged the mower from the extension lead when he heard his phone trilling in the background. He carried on putting the mower away when the phone silenced itself but when it rang again immediately, Louis frowned and left the mower where it was, heading to his phone which was resting on a small table he had outside the back door. When he saw it was Harry’s number calling him, he picked it up, swiping across to answer the call. 

“Hello? Haz?”

“Louis? Oh thank god-”

Harry sounded panicked and immediately Louis worried that something had happened to him or Alfie, and listened intently.

“What’s wrong? Are you both okay?”

“Yeah. Well, sort of. My fucking car’s broken down, I’m stuck about thirty miles away, and Alfie’s at a party. I’m meant to be picking him up in like half an hour but there’s no way I’ll make it-”

“Harry, take a breath,” Louis coaxed, sensing his friend was getting breathless with panic, and that wasn’t going to help anyone. “Tell me what I can do.”

“Can you get Alfie for me? Mum’s on holiday, and I don’t want him to think I’ve forgotten him, I’m sorry to ask but-”

“Of course I’ll get him. Text me where he is, and I’ll leave now. Are you safe, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m in a car park. Are you sure about this, I don’t mean to ruin your weekend…” 

“You’re not. We’re mates, yeah? We help each other out. Just make sure the parents at the party know I’ll be getting Alfie, and text me the address. Just come and grab Alfie whenever you’re home, I’ll look after him until then.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Lou,” Harry said, already sounding relieved something had been sorted out for his son. “I’ll try not to be too long.”

“You’re fine. Be safe, and see you soon. Bye Haz.”

Louis hung up the phone and headed inside, Clifford hot on his heels, clearly hopeful for a walk or dinner, but sadly, he was to get neither. Louis ran upstairs, pulling off his sweaty clothes as he did so, leaving them outside his bedroom door. He rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a clean polo shirt and jeans and getting them on. He ran his fingers through his hair, wishing he had time to do something more with it, but the thought of leaving Alfie there and tearful as he waited for his dad made him hurry back out.

“Sorry boy, I’ll be back soon with Alfie, yeah? We’ll walk you then,” Louis muttered to his dog, grabbing his keys and phone before he walked out to his car, sliding behind the wheel. He inputted the postcode of the party place into his sat nav and quickly text Harry to say he was on his way, driving down the street. As he got nearer, Louis realised it was fairly familiar and he slowed down, counting down the house numbers until he saw the one where the party was being held. There were balloons pinned to the porch and cars all down the street, so Louis knew he must be in the right place. He got out the car, suddenly feeling nervous at collecting Alfie, but he walked up to the door, ringing the bell.

He could hear screams and singing in the background before a harrassed looking woman answered the door, frowning slightly at the unfamiliar face.

“Hi?”

“Hi, uh, I’m here to pick up Alfie Styles?”

“You must be Louis,” the woman said with a smile, and Louis felt relieved Harry had done as he’d said and called ahead, warning of the change in Alfie’s pick up arrangements. “Come on in, I think he’s still on the bouncy castle.”

Louis chuckled and followed her inside, smiling at a few other parents stood chatting with each other. He felt a little out of place, sure he didn't quite belong but he was led out in the garden, immediately spotting Alfie bouncing around, laughing his head off with his friends.

“Alfie, love. Your, uh, Louis is here to collect you,” the woman called, and Alfie’s head flew around, grinning when he saw Louis stood there. He made his way off the castle and ran full pelt to Louis, slamming against his legs as he hugged him. Louis bent down, hugging the boy until he pulled away, looking up at him with a red and sweaty face, but undeniably happy.

“Hey mate, had a good time?” Louis asked as Alfie slipped his hand into Louis’, heading back inside. 

“Amazing! Why are you here and where’s my daddy?”

“Dad had some car trouble and he asked me to get you. Is that okay?”

“Yeah! Do I get to go in your car?”

“Yep. Where’s your jacket and stuff, bud?”

Alfie disappeared for a moment before coming back to Louis wearing a hoodie and with a party bag clutched in his hands. The woman from before was trailing after him, and she smiled at Louis, resting a hand on Alfie’s shoulder.

“Thank you for coming Alfie, and for Connor’s present. Say bye to your dad for me. See you at school on Monday.”

“Okay, bye!” Alfie said, waving as Louis took him outside to his car. Luckily, Louis had a spare car seat in the back of his car from his visit home when he’d taken Ernest to the shops, and he strapped Alfie in, snapping a photo and sending it to Harry before he set off for home. “Are we going to get Daddy, or are we going home?”

“I’m taking you back to mine until Daddy can get you. I thought we might walk Clifford together, then make some food for us all to eat? Hopefully, Daddy will be back by the time it’s done, and we can all eat together before you go home.”

“Sounds good,” Alfie said, yawning in the backseat as Louis began to the not-too-long journey home. He chatted about all the things he’d gotten up to at the party, from the games to the prize he’d won in pass the parcel (a snazzy set of glittery colouring pencils Louis somehow knew Harry would love as much as his son did), and then the “epic” birthday cake Connor had had, featuring all his favourite Marvel heroes. Louis was quite impressed a seven year old had had a Marvel cake, and was also slightly jealous. It felt like no time at all had passed when he parked in his driveway, turning off the engine.

“Yay, we’re here! I need a wee and I wanna see Cliff!”

“Let’s get inside then, buddy,” Louis said, getting out the car and coming round to let Alfie out, the child locks still on the back doors. Alfie got out and stood next to Louis as they walked up to the path, Louis quickly letting both inside. Alfie still had his party bag clutched in his hand but he set it down on the small table in the hall as he sat down, tugging off his little trainers and leaving them next to Louis’, but neatly like Harry had no doubt taught him. The sight of it made Louis’ heart swell in his chest, loving how at home Alfie’s shoes looked next to his own. “You know where the loo is. I’ll be in the kitchen, love.”

Alfie nodded and ran upstairs, the toilet flushing soon after before the little boy thundered downstairs, hovering in the doorway.

“You want to go and play outside with Clifford?”

Alfie shook his head, suddenly looking a bit shy. Louis realised it was the first time he’d been in his house without his dad around, and he slipped back into protective big brother mode, treating Alfie just like he would his younger siblings.

“Well, I might have bought a nice cookie mix the other day when I was shopping, you want to make some cookies to give your dad when he gets here?”

Alfie’s eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, grinning up at Louis as he took a step closer, his nerves quickly melting away at the sound of a familiar activity.

“Yes please! Daddy always makes the rainbow cookies, can we do that?”

Louis thought for a moment, hopeful he had a packet of smarties or m&m’s tucked away in his treat drawer and took the boy’s small hand, leading him into the kitchen. 

“I reckon we can just about manage that, yeah.”

~~~

Harry pulled the car onto the kerb a few hours later, relieved to finally have made it home. It appeared the battery on his car just died out of nowhere, and after a long wait for the recovery truck which took him to Halford’s to buy and install a new one, he was done and eager to get home to his son. He felt sure he’d completely taken advantage of Louis’ good nature by asking him to pick his son up from a party, but he’d been left with no other option, and was now wondering exactly how to make it up to the older man.

He stalked up the path, wiping his sweaty palms on the legs of his jeans before he knocked loudly, excited to see his son.

“If that’s Harry, it’s open!” Louis yelled, and Harry grinned, lowering the handle and stepping inside. The first thing that assaulted his ears was the sound of his son’s beautiful laughter coming from what Harry believed was the kitchen, but he was distracted by the sight of Alfie’s bright blue trainers sat next to Louis’ Vans, like they belonged there somehow. He kicked off his own boots, lining them up next to Alfie’s trainers, the little pair sandwiched between his and Louis’. He smiled to himself before he chased the noise, stilling as he stood in the doorway, just watching the pair.

Alfie was stood on a wooden stool in front of the worktop, Louis stood behind him, guiding his hands as he chopped up something Harry couldn’t see on a board. 

“That’s it, perfect! You’ve got your dad’s flair for cooking, that’s for sure,” Louis said, dropping his head to lay a kiss on the top of Alfie’s head, and the easy and comfortable action made Harry’s stomach flip over as he stayed silent, just observing. “Add them to the pan… that’s it. Good lad. Right, what else do we need to do?”

“Um… put the rubbish in the bin!” Alfie chimed in, and Louis nodded, letting Alfie clamber down from his stool, finally setting eyes on his dad. “Daddy! You’re here! Hi, I missed you!”

He dumped the things in his hand in the bin before he ran at Harry, the taller man barely bending to scoop his son up in time, little legs flying around his waist, locking behind his back.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, little man, but the car-”

“S’okay! Louis came to get me and we’ve had so much fun! Look, we made rainbow cookies for pudding and now we’re making jammy- jamb - Louis, what’s it called again, I forgot!”

“Jambalaya,” Louis chuckled, flinging a tea towel over his shoulder as he wiped the rest of the worktop clean. “It’s a chicken and rice dish my family loves. Alfie’s been a great help, learnt how to chop peppers, didn't you, mate?”

“Yeah! Louis helped me with the knife so I was safe. We’re staying to eat it here, right?”

Alfie looked up at Harry with excited eyes, and Harry didn't have the heart to say no, even if he wanted to. (He didn't). 

“You don’t-”

“We’d love to. Yes please,” Harry cut off Louis with decisive words, and the smile that crossed both Alfie and Louis’ faces was worth accepting the invitation for. “So how was the party, kiddo?”

“Amazing! Connor had a bouncy castle, and the cake was awesome, it had Iron Man and Captain Merica-”

“America,” Harry gently corrected, although he did find his son’s mispronunciation too cute for words at time.

“Yeah, him,” Alfie said, glaring at his dad momentarily for interrupting him. “And we did games, and ate lots of stuff. Then Louis came and that was nearly the best bit of the whole thing!”

Harry’s eyes found Louis’ across the room, and it felt different as he held his gaze for a moment. He saw Louis’ Adam’s apple bob with a slow swallow, and it was Alfie insistently patting his hip that broke the trance. Harry looked down, seeing his son looking up at him.

“Me and Louis are cooking now, Dad. Go sit with Clifford, please. We’re very busy chefs and you’re in the way a bit.”

Harry clutched at his chest and pretended to sob, and Alfie just hugged him tight before he pushed him from the room, the sound of Louis and his son chatting away again sounding out behind him. Harry ruffled Clifford’s head as he collapsed onto the sofa next to the dog, feeling a little odd at how comfortable Alfie already was with Louis.

When Sadie had left Harry alone with a one year old, finally hopping on a plane to go to America with her family, Harry had sworn off relationships. He vowed that since he was the only parent there for his son, he was going to be there one hundred percent. No man or woman could ever come between the love he had for his son, and no one had ever made Harry want to change his mind. Until Louis came along, that is. Somehow, Harry felt like he’d opened up not only his life but his heart and his home to the other man, and bit by bit, Louis had infiltrated every aspect of their lives until Harry didn't go a day without speaking to him, even if it was just a few late night text messages before he fell asleep. 

Harry had allowed himself the odd daydream about how it would feel to hold Louis’ hand as they walked Clifford together, Alfie skipping along in front of them, or how it would be to kiss Louis, to taste him. He knew Louis wasn’t the sort of man to hurt either of them, that both his and Alfie’s hearts would be safe with Louis but even so, it felt like a big step to take. Harry wasn’t even sure Louis felt that way about him, and he certainly didn't have the courage to admit anything to Louis himself. Louis stirred up a desire in Harry he thought he’d left behind long ago, but he was damned if he was going to risk his heart getting broken, let alone Alfie’s heart too.

A short while later, the three of them were sat around Louis’ kitchen table, bowls of steaming food in front of them as Alfie talked his dad through what he’d made, and how they did it. Harry had to admit it smelt delicious, and he couldn’t wait to tuck in.

“You try it first, wanna see what you think!”

Harry nodded and spudded a bit of everything onto his fork, blowing on it to cool it down before he put it in his mouth, the tastes exploding in his mouth as he chewed.

“Oh my god-” he mumbled around the mouthful, seeing a wide grin erupt on his son’s face. “That’s amazing! You two are definitely making this again. Eat up while it’s still hot!”

Louis and Alfie high-fived each other across the table before they tucked in too, everyone chatting as they ate. It felt like a proper family meal, and Harry loved how animated his son was, talking away to Louis like he often did at home, comfortable in his surroundings.

“No way, you two cooked, let me clear and wash up,” Harry said, resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder to push him back into his chair, the older man sighing slightly as he went with Harry's movement.

“Harry, I don’t mind-”

“I know you don’t, but I do. Let me do this, please? You’ve looked after my son most of the afternoon, the least I can do is clean up your kitchen.”

“Fine. But then we’re all going to sit in the living room and eat Rainbow cookies, okay?”

“Yes!”

Alfie fist-pumped the air at Louis’ words and both adults laughed at him. Harry kept clearing as he saw Alfie climb into Louis’ lap out of the corner of his eye, Louis’ arms coming around his son protectively as Alfie rested his head on his chest.

“M’tired, can we sit with Clifford?”

Louis looked to Harry who just nodded with a smile, watching on as Louis got to his feet, Harry’s son happily ensconced in his arms as they wandered out of the room, leaving Harry alone with a pile of dirty dishes. Harry wasn’t exactly sure why they’d used so many pans and utensils making one meal, but he got to work, enjoying the fact he could do something small for Louis to show his gratitude for what Louis had done for him and Alfie.

“Let me at least dry up,” Louis murmured, making Harry jump where his hands were deep in the soapy water. He felt Louis’ warm hand rest between his shoulder blades to calm him down as he grimaced, looking behind to see if Alfie was following. “He fell asleep so I left him next to Clifford. Think all that bouncing around and sugar has finally hit hard.”

“Bit of a lightweight, my kid,” Harry mused as they worked together, side by side, clearing up after the meal. “That was a lovely dinner, though. You didn't have to do that for us.”

“I wanted to,” Louis shrugged easily, stacking up the clean plates alongside him. It was quiet for a few more moments until they were done, Harry finally rinsing out the sponge and leaving it to the side to dry off. He smiled slightly at Louis who was sliding the final few pans away until everything was done. 

“Louis…”

“Harold…”

“Don’t, I’m trying to be serious for a moment,” Harry pouted, keen on saying exactly what he felt before he could change his mind. “I just wanted you to know how grateful I am for you picking Alfie up today for me. I… I’m not ashamed to say I panicked when the car wouldn’t start and I realised I wouldn’t be there, but when I knew you were getting him, it made me feel calm. And that’s because of you, Lou. So thank you so much, for coming to my rescue today.”

“And I’ve said you’re welcome, love. You don’t have to keep thanking me. I’d do anything for you two, I hope you know that.”

Harry blushed at that and looked to his feet, unsure how to follow up that lovely remark from Louis.

“And it meant the world to me you trusted me with your son. He’s such a great kid, Harry, honestly.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered back, frantically trying to swallow down the growing lump in his throat.

Louis smiled and reached out, resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder for a moment, and it felt like his skin was burning where Louis touched him, even on top of his jumper. Harry glanced down to it before Louis took his hand back, turning to grab a plastic sandwich bag from the drawer just off to the side of him.

“I’ll put some of the cookies in a bag for Alf, he’ll be so upset if you don’t take some home for him,” Louis muttered, picking up a few and dropping them inside before he turned to Harry, handing him one with a devious smile. “Doesn’t mean we don’t get to sneak one while he sleeps, though. Adult perks and all that.”

They both laughed and ate the cookies quickly, Harry biting back a groan at how delicious they were. When he swallowed down his last piece, Harry realised he’d run out of reasons to stay and decided to make a move, sure Louis would appreciate some alone time after entertaining his son all afternoon.

“I’d better get him home or he’ll be a right grumpy git in the morning,” Harry said softly as they walked into the sitting room, smiling at the sight of Clifford and Alfie curled up together, the little boy’s hand around the dog’s tummy as they slept. “Oh god, they’re so cute. You mind if I take a photo?”

“Go ahead, but send it to me too, please.”

Harry nodded as he took the picture, grinning at it before he lifted up a sleepy Alfie, praying his son would stay asleep. Luckily, he did and Louis shoved the cookies, Alfie’s party bag and his trainers into a canvas bag, following Harry out to the car with it as Harry strapped his son into his car seat. He shut the door as quietly as he could and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, facing Louis for the last time that night.

“Have a good rest, yeah? We’ll be round Monday to walk Clifford.”

“You’re welcome whenever you want to come over,” Louis said with a small smile, shivering slightly. “You’re always welcome, the two of you. Text me when you’re home?”

“Will do,” Harry nodded, pushing away from where he was leaning on the car, but to his surprise, Louis stopped him with a hand on his chest. Harry held his breath as Louis pushed onto his tiptoes and brushed his lips against Harry’s cheek, leaving a burning streak of skin in his wake. 

“G’night, love,” Louis muttered, gently removing his hand as he pulled away, leaving a stunned Harry trying desperately to gather himself, to not show he was as affected by something as a cheek kiss as he really was. He longed to reach up and touch the skin where Louis had kissed him, but he couldn’t, not in front of Louis. “See you soon.”

“Yeah, b- bye Louis,” Harry stuttered, getting himself together enough that he rounded the car and slid in behind the wheel, his heart still erratically beating in his chest. A quick glance behind him told Harry that Alfie was still asleep, and he reversed out of the driveway, lowering the passenger window. He waved and saw Louis return it, and reluctantly, he drove off, leaving just a little bit of his heart behind him with Louis.

~~~

Louis rolled his eyes as the doorbell went yet again, for what felt like the three hundredth time that night. It wasn’t that Louis didn't like Halloween, but he’d been hearing about it all day at school as the children excitedly told him about their costumes and plans for the evening. Despite the fact he lived a good distance away from where he worked, he didn't get to avoid the whole thing as a whole because the children from his own neighbourhood hadn’t stopped ringing the doorbell since their Trick or Treating had begun over an hour ago.

He stood up and walked into the hallway, topping up the plastic bowl of sweets before he opened the door, grinning when he saw the little human stood there, trying not to laugh at his costume. 

“TRICK OR TREAT LOUIS?!” Alfie screamed at him, holding out a little pumpkin shaped plastic bucket with the biggest grin on his face as Harry just stood back, watching on with amusement. “You like my costume?! Dad got it for me, I’m a dog!”

“Scooby Doo in fact,” Louis grinned, sticking out the bowl of sweets and letting Alfie grab a handful, completely breaking his own rule of dishing out one sweet to each child. “Hey, can you come in for a minute? Cliff’s got something to show you.”

Alfie turned to Harry who just nodded, quickly running into Louis’ hallway, plopping down on his bum as usual to tug off his blue trainers, a complete contrast to the brown of his costume. He scrabbled to his feet and chased after Louis, who was near the kitchen now, having trapped Clifford inside to keep both him and the children ringing his doorbell safe for the evening. He didn't have to worry about Alfie though, and let the door swing open, the boy racing past him and in to greet his dog.

“Hi Clifford! Oh wow, DAD! Daddy, come and look at Clifford!”

Louis just held out an arm, indicating Harry should go inside, and he tried very hard not to ogle Harry’s bum in his tight jeans as he walked in, laughing when he saw what Louis had done.

“You got your dog a Halloween themed collar, Lou?” he asked, arching an eyebrow, and Louis just shrugged. He’d bought it a few years ago as a joke, but now, he quite liked how it looked on Clifford, the white skulls contrasting well with Clifford’s dark black fur. “He looks fab, though.”

“Thanks, I think he’s dead cute,” Louis said, Harry groaning at the horrible pun. Alfie was hugging Clifford tightly now, the head of his costume hanging down his back. “He looks great, Haz, bless him.”

“I had one just like that when I was a kid,” Harry admitted, showing Louis a photo on his phone screen that made Louis want to squish young Harry’s cheeks between his hands. “When my Mum showed Alfie the photo, that’s all he asked to be this year. Found one online, and here we are.”

“And you didn't fancy joining him with the dressing up?” Louis asked innocently, but Harry’s whispered reply left him all hot and flustered.

“Only for the right person and unfortunately, none of the, ahem, costumes I own are very appropriate to be worn out in public.” With a sly smirk and a wink, Harry turned and crouched down next to Alfie, stroking Clifford’s head.

Louis just swallowed and stared at Harry wide eyed, sure he hadn’t mistaken the fact Harry had just outright flirted with him. It was quiet for a moment, and then Alfie ran back to Louis, looking up at him with a big gappy-toothed grin, having lost a tooth earlier that week much to his delight.

“Will you come with us?”

“Where?”

“Trick or treating! Daddy says Clifford can’t because it isn’t safe but you can, you’re safe with us!”

“Oh Alf, I’m not sure that Louis really wants to come trick or treating…”

Harry trailed off when Louis raised his eyebrows at him, secretly hoping that didn't mean Harry didn't want him to tag along, because if he was honest, he quite liked the sound of it.

“Well, I mean… I haven’t been trick or treating for years. Might be quite fun, if you don’t mind me hanging out with you two again?”

“YES!”

Alfie grinned and ran at Louis, hugging him quickly before he did the same to Harry. He ran out of the room, no doubt to put his trainers on but soon ran back into the kitchen, leaving a kiss on the top of Clifford’s head before he disappeared again.

“You don’t have to…”

“I know. I really want to. But if you want, I can stay here-”

“No-” Harry cut him off, his expression wide eyed and Louis just nodded, leading the way out of the kitchen, pleased Harry shut the door behind him leaving Clifford inside and safe.

“Well, it’s decided then. Lemme just go and change into some jeans. I’ll be right back.”

Before they knew it, they were all on the street together, Louis’ coat fastened up to the top given it was a chilly night. Alfie was skipping ahead of them, singing away to himself as he looked in his bucket, no doubt wondering which order to eat things in when he got home that night.

“Daddy, this one?”

Louis saw Harry nod when he saw two carved pumpkins outside the door, and they hung back together as Alfie walked up to the front door, ringing the bell. He laughed a minute later when what looked like a teenage girl answered the door in a scary mask, and she chatted to him as she dropped a few things in his bucket.

“Feels like ages since I’ve gone trick or treating with anyone,” Louis said, his voice quiet in the silent street. There were other families trailing around, group of older children too, but Louis couldn’t help but wonder if any of them thought that he, Harry and Alfie were a family all of their own. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. A couple of years ago, Halloween was in half term so I went home to Donny, took the little ‘uns out with me. It was fun, kids always make these things more fun.”

“They really do,” Harry agreed as Alfie ran back to them, his bucket swinging wildly by his side. “You got some treats?”

“Look! I got a gobstopper thingy, and some Haribo and a pack of smarties!” Alfie grinned, wafting the bucket under Louis’ nose for a look as well. “You can share some of my sweeties, Louis. I don’t mind.”

“That’s very kind, love,” Louis said as Alfie skipped past again, heading for the next house. It continued like that for another half an hour or so, until they reached the end of the road and Harry declared it was time to go home. Alfie whined for a moment before Harry threatened gifting all of his sweets to Louis which quickly shut his son up, the little boy moping along ahead of them now.

They stopped to cross the road, looking both ways before they let Alfie cross just a few steps in front of them, the street alight with various pumpkins littering people’s windowsills or sitting by their front doors, inviting trick or treaters to the door. As they stepped off the kerb, ready to head to Harry and Alfie’s home, Louis felt a warm hand slip inside his own, squeezing gently just for a second before it released its pressure. Louis looked down, biting his lip when he saw Harry’s hand nestled in his own, like it belonged there.

“Is this okay?” Harry muttered very quietly, just loudly enough for Louis to hear and he swallowed, quickly nodding, not wanting Harry to take his hand back.

“Very okay,” he confirmed, squeezing back as they kept walking on, matching each others steps until finally, they were at Harry and Alfie’s. Louis kept hold of Harry’s hand as they walked up to the front door, Harry only releasing Louis’ hand when he absolutely had to in order to get the door open. The house was dark so Harry walked inside first, flicking on the lights and Louis and Alfie joined them.

“Pyjamas, then you can choose two things from your bucket before bed,” Harry negotiated, and Alfie nodded, pulling down the zip of his costume right there in the hallway and stepping out of it, leaving him in his white vest and little boxers. “Oh for goodness sake Alfie, we have guests, do you really need to get nearly naked right now?!”

“Louis doesn’t care!” Alfie sang as he sprinted up the stairs, leaving his costume in a heap on the floor. 

“I am so sorry about him,” Harry said, fetching the dog costume and folding it before leaving it on the stairs to take up later. “I wish I could say he doesn’t get that from me, but…. Well.” He just shrugged and Louis laughed, smiling as a now pyjama clad Alfie appeared, looking sleepy and cute as ever. “What you having then, love?”

“Um, Louis can choose first, cos he’s my best friend. Can you take something for Clifford?”

“Oh, that’s kind, Alf, but no. He isn’t allowed human food. I’ll make sure to give him one of his biscuits from you, though.”

Alfie considered this for a moment then nodded like it was an acceptable compromise. He walked slowly over to Louis and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, holding him tightly, and Louis quickly reciprocated, sinking into the hug a little bit. He looked at Harry who was just looking at the pair of them, his head tilted slightly to the side, a small smile on his lips.

“You be a good boy for me and go to bed when Daddy says so, yeah? And thank you so much for asking me to come with you tonight. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too. I like it when you’re with us. Daddy always smiles loads when you’re around.”

It took Louis a bit of courage to look over to Harry at that, and was unsurprised to see the other man blushing and staring steadfastly at his feet, brushing his toes back and forth over the carpet, his hands back in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Well, that’s really good to hear. I’d better get home, love, but I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Go and sit on the sofa, I’ll bring your milk in in a sec,” Harry said softly, and Alfie nodded, waving bye to Louis before he disappeared and did exactly what he was asked. Louis hovered nervously, looking up as Harry walked back towards him, coming to a stop just in front of him. “Thank you for tonight, Lou.”

“You’re welcome. Can't resist that kid anything, I’m sure you know the feeling.”

“Yeah, I do,” Harry breathed out, nodding slightly. Louis reached out and tucked one of Harry’s errant curls behind his ear, letting his hand graze Harry’s cheek as he did so. He didn't miss the way Harry pushed ever-so-slightly into the touch, and it was that which gave Louis the confidence to make his next move. He saw Harry’s tongue dart out, moistening his lips, and he couldn’t look away. “Louis…”

Louis let his hand gently slip around to the back of Harry’s neck and he slowly pulled him in, barely closing his eyes in time as their lips finally met. It was everything Louis had hoped it would be and more. Harry’s lips fitted perfectly against his own, warm and ever-so-slightly wet, his hands coming to rest of the curve of Louis’ waist, holding him there, not letting him move. It went no further than a gentle press of lips together, but for Louis, it was everything.

He broke away from the kiss first, chasing Harry’s lips again for a moment, before he leaned back enough to take in the man in front of him. His hand came back to cup Harry’s cheek before it fell down to his side, taking Harry’s hand. 

“Goodnight, love,” he whispered between then, lacing their fingers together for a moment. “Sweet dreams.”

“You too,” Harry mumbled in reply, his cheeks still rosy, lips pink. 

Louis stepped out onto the path outside Harry’s door and made a few steps before-

“Louis?”

He whirled around, sending Harry a puzzled look as he walked back to him, wondering if he’d made a mistake in kissing him.

“Yeah, Haz?”

“I just…”

Harry surged forwards, crashing their lips together again in a more passionate kiss than their first. Louis’ hands flew up to tangle in Harry’s curls as their lips worked together, Harry’s fists in Louis’ jumper, keeping him close. It was breathy, it was perfect and Louis never wanted to kiss anybody else like this. Harry left a final few pecks on Louis’ lips before he pulled away again, smiling and staring at Louis.

“I had to,” he shrugged as Louis licked his lips, giving Harry a shy smile. “G’night, Lou.”

“Night Haz. See you soon?”

“Definitely.”

~~~

_ A few weeks later _

Louis grinned as he sat back down, having come back from pushing Alfie on the swings for a few minutes. Harry looked up at him and took his hand in his own, tracing his fingers over the back of Louis’ hand, resting them on top of his thigh as he squinted into the sunshine, watching with a big smile as his son ran around in front of Clifford, squealing with happiness. The bobble on his hat flopped around on top of his head as he ran, and Harry was sure he had the cutest son in the world. Clifford barked in excitement as Alfie chucked his ball again for him, the pair racing towards it.

“This is nice,” Harry murmured between them, nodding down to their hands. Since they’d kissed for the first time a few weeks ago, they’d spent more time together, or as much as being around Alfie allowed. Louis stayed late at Harry’s when Alfie had gone up to bed, the pair snuggled up on Harry’s sofa, watching television and kissing quietly, neither wanting to let Alfie know they were a couple just yet, not until they were fully sure about what they were doing.

“Yeah, it is,” Louis agreed, looking up at Harry and smiling. Harry thought Louis looked so beautiful with the sunlight beaming down on him, making his hair shine, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks. “I’m really happy, you know. I love just hanging out with the two of you like this.”

“Even if we have to hide…  _ us _ , for a while?”

“Yes, babe, even if we have to hide. I get it. Alfie’s the most important person in your life, and we have to be careful.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Harry leaned in for a quick kiss, knowing Alfie couldn’t see them from where he was over the other side of the park. 

“Always good to hear it confirmed,” Louis laughed, and Harry nudged him with his shoulder, jostling Louis on the bench for a moment. Harry let his eyes shut and tilted his head back, his skin warmed from the sunshine now. It was a chilly Saturday morning in November, but when Louis had text and asked them to join him at the park, both Alfie and Harry had excitedly agreed. Harry, though, had ulterior motives, and he jiggled his leg, trying to work up the confidence to ask Louis.

“Um, Lou?”

“Yes, love?”

“Uh…” Harry cleared his throat before he spoke again. He didn't often get nervous around Louis, but this meant something to him, and the thought of being rejected didn't sit easily with him. “Um, Alfie’s going to my mum’s tonight for a sleepover. She asked this morning, and he wanted to go.”

“Oh, that’s nice, I bet he’ll have fun,” Louis said in reply, smiling at Harry, clearly not understanding what Harry was getting at.

“So I’ll be on my own tonight. And I, uh, I w-wondered if you’d like to come round? I’ll cook us dinner, we could watch a film or something…”

“Hey. Look at me.”

Louis tucked two fingers under Harry’s chin and forced him to look at him, his blue eyes even brighter in the sun. Harry wasn’t even sure that it was possible for Louis’ eyes to be any more blue, but apparently it was.

“I’d love to come round. I’ll bring a bottle of wine. Thank you for asking me.”

He was just leaning in to kiss Harry when a loud bark startled them both, and they both looked out over the park, worried about the noise.

“What’s that-”

They both sat up straight, Harry raising his hand over his eyes so he could see better, but when he heard a scream, he stood up, his heart beating in his chest. It seemed that there was another dog running circles around Alfie and Clifford now, and both men were running over as quickly as they could.

“Daddy, Louis!”

Alfie was crying now, but Clifford was stood protectively in front of the boy, growling at the dog who was barking at them, jumping around. It wasn’t a huge dog, just big enough to scare Alfie but Harry didn't hesitate to step behind Clifford, grabbing his son in his arms as Louis stood next to Clifford, hooking him onto his lead. It was only a few seconds later they were joined by a man, panting and out of breath as he grabbed his dog by the scruff of the neck, yanking him close.

“I’m so sorry, he just slipped out of his collar and took off. He saw your dog and your kid, and-”

“How fucking irrepsonsible are you?” Louis cursed as Harry put his hand over Alfie’s ears, understanding why Louis was so angry. He reached out, taking the lead from Louis and walked away slightly, knowing Alfie didn't need to hear whatever diatribe Louis was about to let rip at the irresponsible dog owner. “This is a family friendly dog park, mate! Your bloody dog could’ve attacked my dog, or my kid!”

“I’m sorry, I…”

Harry didn't hear anything else coming out of the other man’s mouth. All he could focus on was how Louis had jumped to Alfie and Clifford’s defence, and how Louis had called Alfie his kid. Harry had never thought about Louis thinking of Alfie in that way, but the words resonated with him, repeating over and over in his mind as Louis gestured wildly at the man, clearly still irate.

“Look, stay here, bub. Hold Cliff for me, I’ll get Louis and we’ll head home, yeah?”

“Yes, please,” Alfie sniffed as Harry kissed his head and walked over to Louis, resting a hand on his shoulder, letting him know he was there.

“Lou… Lou, just leave it, okay? Alfie and Clifford are okay, let’s get them home…”

“You better stay away, mate, seriously-” were Louis’ parting words as Harry now grabbed his hand, pulling him away. Before they reached where Alfie and Clifford were stood together, Harry stopped the pair of them, facing Louis and putting his hands on his shoulders. Louis hung his head down, breathing heavily, still clearly upset by what had just unfolded.

“Love, calm down, please? I know you’re angry and upset but I don’t want Alfie to see you like this. What you did… thank you, for standing up for Alfie. But let’s go home now and relax, okay? Mum will be by in a few hours to pick Alfie up so let’s enjoy a bit of time together.”

Louis just nodded and Harry bit back the urge to lean and kiss the man in front of him who had stood up for his family. Harry held his face in his hands instead, sending Louis what he hoped was a comforting smile. 

“You okay now?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I will be. Let’s go.”

Louis broke away and headed over to Alfie, crouching in front of him, checking him over from head to toe. Harry couldn’t hear their hushed conversation but he held back, giving them a few moments to themselves. When Louis was seemingly satisfied that Alfie was okay and not hurt in any way, he took his hand and Clifford’s lead in the other and headed over to Harry, giving him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The journey home was fairly quiet, and after a while, Alfie asked to be carried which was something he never did. Louis obliged, giving the boy a piggyback as Harry strolled next to him holding Clifford, but it was clear Louis wasn’t over what had happened earlier on. Once they were back at Harry’s, he made them all tea and they sat watching Home Alone on the sofa (Alfie’s current favourite movie given Christmas was fast approaching), and he was sat between the two men, his little dinosaur-pattern socks sticking out over the edge of the deep sofa.

Harry braved sliding an arm up and over the back of the sofa, gently caressing the back of Louis’ neck until he looked at him. Harry mouthed quietly at Louis, asking if he was okay and the other man nodded, smiling again. Louis did seem more relaxed now they were home.

“Right, I’d better let you get ready for going to Nanny’s,” Louis said as the movie ended, and Harry’s tummy swooped with excitement with the knowledge he’d be seeing Louis later on, but alone this time. It seemed Louis had the sense not to mention he’d be back later, but instead wished Alfie a good time, hugging him tightly as he hooked Clifford to his lead, promising to see him soon.

“Maybe one day you and Clifford can meet my Nanny,” Alfie said as he stood next to Harry in the doorway, ready to wave Louis off. “She’s really nice, I think you’d like her.”

Louis sent Harry a secret smile, the two of them knowing what it meant.

“Maybe I will. She raised your Daddy so she must be lovely.”

“She’s the bestest,” Alfie confirmed with a nod, running forward to give Clifford one last rub between the ears. “Bye Cliff, see ya later. Bye Louis!”

“Bye mate, see you soon. See you later, Haz,” he called, and Harry bit back another smile, knowing Louis meant it more literally than Alfie would understand. Alfie’s arm came around Harry’s legs as they waved off Louis and Clifford, only shutting the front door when Louis had disappeared from sight.

Harry turned to his son, giving him a smile, pleased that Alfie’s upset from earlier seemed to have dissipated now they were home. He ruffled his hair and took his hand, leading him towards the stairs and his bedroom.

“Come on, we’d better get everything in your rucksack for Nanny’s house.”

“Even my toothbrush?”

“Even your toothbrush,” Harry confirmed with a chuckle as Alfie groaned, stomping up the final few stairs behind his father with the realisation that even an exciting visit to Nanny’s house had to include his nightly toothbrushing.

~~~

Louis took a deep breath, taking one last glance down at his outfit. He was nervous about tonight, he wasn’t afraid to admit that. It was the first time they’d be truly alone without the risk of a six year old walking in on them, and Louis still wasn’t entirely sure what Harry was hoping would happen. With a final burst of confidence, Louis reached out and rang the doorbell, not hearing the usual squeals of excitement from Alfie on the other side of the door which felt odd straight away.

He saw Harry’s shadow coming down the hallway through the panel of glass in the door and he let out a final quick breath as the door swung open, revealing Harry on the other side.

“Wow-” Louis blurted out before he could stop himself. His eyes raked up and down Harry’s body from head to toe and back again, finally settling on Harry’s face and the coy smile lurking there, his eyes widening when he saw what it was in Louis’ hands. “You look gorgeous, love.”

“So do you,” Harry replied, stepping back slightly to make room for Louis, who stepped inside. He quickly smiled and thrust the bouquet in his hands forwards towards Harry, who bit his lip and accepted it, leaning in to inhale the soft scent of the flowers in his hands. “You didn't have to get me flowers, Louis…”

“I wanted to. It’s our first official date, I wanted to do it properly.”

“Well, they’re beautiful, thank you so much… I’ll put them in a vase.”

Louis nodded and slipped out of his best black Nike trainers, leaving them next to Harry’s boots, finally braving stepping closer. He slipped an arm around Harry’s slim waist and tugged him closer, the pair almost chest to chest now as Louis leaned in, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry’s hand rested on Louis’ chest as they kissed, and both men struggled to keep it chaste, with Harry pulling away and straightening his shirt out first.

Louis took a moment to admire Harry’s choice of attire again, and let his eyes sweep all over Harry’s body. He was wearing a sheer black shirt, embroidered flowers sewn into the fabric, showing off all the tattoos Harry had littered over his body. His jeans were black and Louis was quite convinced they were painted on, they looked that snug. Still, they made Harry’s thighs look absolutely delectable, and Louis certainly wasn’t complaining. Finally, his hair was floppy and soft atop his head, and Louis just wanted to run his fingers through it all night. He felt a little underdressed in comparison, wearing a smart polo top his mum had bought him for Christmas last year, and a pair of smart black jeans, but the way Harry was looking at home told him he was dressed just fine.

“Something smells good,” he said, and Harry nodded, beckoning Louis through to the kitchen where the delicious scent of whatever Harry was cooking almost overwhelmed Louis. “Oh my god Harry, what are you cooking?”

Harry stretched up onto his tiptoes to grab a vase, and Louis saw a peek of Harry’s flat stomach, ink sitting prettily on his hips. He set the glass vase on the top and made quick work of cutting open the flowers, arranging them prettily as he chatted easily to Louis about the meal he’d prepared.

“Uh, we’re having cherry balsamic pork tenderloin, and I’ve made it with duchess potatoes and garlic flame grilled roasted vegetables. Is that alright with you?”

“I literally understood pork and potatoes in all of that, but it seems delicious so I’ll say yes,” Louis retorted, drawing a loud cackle out of Harry who quickly slapped his hand across his mouth, like he was trying to trap the sound back inside. “I’m not a picky eater though, so I’ll love whatever it is.”

“It sounds complicated but it really isn’t,” Harry said, walking to the sink and filling the vase with water before he set the flowers on the table. “I hope you’re hungry, I’ve made quite a lot of food.”

“I am.”

It was quiet for a moment, and Louis walked back to the hallway, coming back with the bottle of wine he’d set down just inside the down as he had handed Harry the flowers. It was a bottle of red so didn't need chilling, and Harry lifted down two glasses from a cupboard as Louis uncorked it.

“Mmm, smells good,” Harry said, swirling his glass around before he took a sip, the red wine staining his lips already. “God, that’s lovely, Lou. Good choice.”

“Wine’s one of the things I do treat myself to,” he admitted, unashamed of his love of a good bottle at the weekends. “I gave up smoking about a year ago and really found my love of wine again, so yeah.”

“You smoked? I had no idea. It’s great you stopped though. Bad habit,” Harry said, smirking at Louis over the top of his glass. “Right, I reckon it’s time to dish up. You want to sit at the table and wait? I won’t be a tick.”

Louis nodded and walked over, taking Harry’s wine glass from him along with a quick peck before he sat down, watching as Harry expertly served everything onto two plates. Louis saw an unlit candle in the middle of the table, and spotted a lighter on the top shelf of Harry’s kitchen dresser, so he lit it, hoping to set a romantic atmosphere for the night. 

“Oooh, candles  _ and _ wine, I am being spoilt,” Harry said, sliding Louis’ plate in front of him. It looked absolutely delicious, and although Harry had filled Louis’ plate rather too full, he already knew he was going to eat the whole thing. “Hey, cheers, Lou,” Harry said, holding his glass aloft as Louis tilted his over, clinking them slightly.

“Cheers, Harry. I’m really pleased we’re doing this, you know.”

“Me too. Now eat before it gets cold. If I’ve given you too much, just leave it…”

“Leave this? No way, it looks bloody incredible. You tuck in too.”

The only noise in the room was the clinking of the cutlery on the plates for a moment until Louis ate a piece of the pork tenderloin, moaning loudly as the meat practically melted in his mouth.

“Oh my god, that is so good,” he muttered to himself, quickly cutting off another piece. “I’ll come round more often if this is what I get.”

Harry smiled to himself at that, pausing to have a sip of wine.

“You’re always welcome here, Lou.”

Louis smiled and they chatted easily as they ate, about work, Alfie, Louis’ sisters, anything they could think of. Both men polished off everything on their plates, and Louis rubbed his full tummy as Harry collected their plates,getting up to put them by the sink before he sat back down again.

“I mean, don’t tell my mum but that might be the best thing I’ve ever eaten in my life,” Louis confessed, still a bit shocked by how well Harry had cooked for them. “What other hidden talents do you have that I don’t know about, hmm?”

Harry blushed at that and Louis just stuttered, realising Harry had taken what he’d said the wrong way.

“Shit, no, not like that, I meant- oh shit. Sorry.”

Harry giggled then, his foot rubbing against Louis’ for a moment under the table.

“S’okay. And you’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“Fuck,” Louis uttered his breath as Harry got up, refilling their wine glasses for the third time that night. “Trying to get me drunk, Styles?”

“Hmm, tipsy would be just right, I reckon. Let’s go and sit down?”

Louis nodded and took Harry’s hand, pulling him up from his seat and into his own body. He tucked a lock of hair behind Harry’s ear before he kissed him quickly, pulling back teasingly just as they were getting into it. He smiled and let Harry drag him out of the room, collapsing onto the sofa as Harry flicked on the TV, surfing through the movie channels and settling on Titanic.

“Titanic. Really?”

“It’s the ultimate love story, Lou. He died to save her.”

“Yeah, and if she wasn’t so bloody selfish and let him share the door, they could’ve both lived. What?”

“I’ve had this argument too many times with my sister, and I’m not being swayed. Now shush and cuddle me.”

Louis complied, but it wasn’t long before the thing he’d wanted to talk to Harry about starting running through his mind again, making him fidget in his chair. He’d leaned forward to grab his wine, sipping it until it was all gone, and then he fiddled with the stem of the glass, only half paying attention women and children started wailing on screen as they were loaded into lifeboats without their husbands and fathers.

“Lou? What’s wrong?”

Harry was looking at Louis now but he shrugged before realising he may as well be honest, not wanting anything to come between the two of them, especially now they were getting closer.

“No, nothing, I just… I wanted to talk about earlier?”

Harry sighed as if he had expected this and nodded, pausing the film and leaning over to put on the lamp on the side table. Despite the fact Alfie wasn’t in the house, his presence was everywhere. His photos were all over the walls, from school portraits to more relaxed shots of Harry and Alfie, as well as other family members, and a woman Louis assumed to be Sadie, Alfie’s mum. There was a toybox against the wall overflowing with various toy cars, trucks and other toys, and a stack of puzzles and books on the shelves, telling whoever walked in a child lived there. Louis loved it.

“You know Alfie really is okay, yeah? He wasn’t hurt. Yeah, he was a little shook up but that’s life, Lou. We can’t protect him from every bad thing that’s going to happen to him. Clifford looked after him, and that’s all we can ask for.”

“I know that, I do. I spoke to Alf afterwards and he said he was alright, just a bit scared. But, um, that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what?”

Harry looked clearly confused and he reached out, taking Louis’ hand in his own. It was a comforting gesture and one Louis really appreciated as he got ready to air his worries, hoping Harry would just say it was okay so they could move forward.

“What I said at the park, to that guy. I know it wasn’t my place, but it just slipped out, and I don’t want you to think I didn't mean it because I kind of did, and-”

His next words were muffled by Harry’s large hand coming to cover his mouth, stopping him in his tracks.

“Lou. Slow down. I’ve literally got no idea what you’re talking about, so fill me in. Please?”

Louis nodded and took in a deep breath before he spoke again.

“I said to that guy he could’ve hurt my dog and my kid. I, um, it just happened. I didn't really think about it in the moment, and I don’t want you to think I was trying to lay a claim to Alfie or something because I wasn’t. I just… I think he’s a great kid, Haz, and I love having him in my life. And you too, for that matter.”

“You were worried about that? Really? Because I fucking love that you said that,” Harry replied, grinning widely now, his dimples popping in his cheeks. Louis felt Harry snatch his hand up then and he raised it to his mouth, kissing the back of it quickly. “We spend so much time together now, Lou. I guess it’s kind of inevitable we’d start to feel a bit like a family in that respect, so I understood why it came out like it did. I loved how protective you got over Alfie, I really did.”

“You sure? Because if anything had happened to him, Harry, I don’t know what I’d have done, just the thought of it…”

“Nothing did. But the fact you were willing and ready to jump in and look after my boy… I really liked it, Lou. It showed me how much you care about us.”

“I really do,” Louis whispered back, his heart hammering again now. It felt like something had changed between the two of them in that minute, and Louis felt a little helpless about where it was going next. Harry saved him from having to speak by pulling Louis towards him and kissing him hard before he brushed the tip of his tongue along Louis’ lower lip, asking for entrance which Louis granted. It didn't seem long before Harry was pushing Louis down onto the sofa, hands up and under Louis’ top as they shared heated kisses.

“Fuck, stop-” Harry mumbled, finally clambering up and wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. Louis’ heart sank for a moment, wondering if he’d pushed too far too soon but was shocked when Harry got to his feet, slowly unbuttoning his shirt right there in front of him, letting it fall to the floor. He held out a shaky hand and Louis took it, getting slowly to his feet, his mind whirling with what ifs. “Come upstairs with me.”

Louis stood there for a moment and swallowed. There was nothing more he wanted than to do what Harry wanted right now, but he didn't want to ruin anything between by jumping into anything too quickly. His hesitance must have been obvious to Harry because the younger man stepped forward, reaching and taking Louis’ hand, placing them on his waist.

“Take me to bed, Louis. Please. I want you to.”

Louis could only nod in reply to that, and they held hands as Harry led them from the room, leading the way up to his bedroom. Louis had been inside there a few times, mainly to grab a hoodie for Harry or some socks for himself after Alfie had dropped milk all over his feet one afternoon, but this felt different. The bed was made, navy covers and cream cushions on it, very Harry somehow. The rest of the room was tidy, and Louis wondered for a second if Harry had tidied it just in case this might happen tonight. He pushed the thought away as Louis was tugged back against Harry and into another kiss, Harry diving straight in with his tongue.

Louis moaned as Harry’s hands found his waist again under his top, and he let his hands roam Harry’s bare back, a bit surprised by how forward the younger man was being right now. Harry’s skin was hot under his palms, and he longed to reach out and taste Harry with his tongue, to see if he was as sweet as Louis imagined him to be.

“Take it off,” Harry hummed, pulling at the hem of Louis’ polo top until he obliged, reaching one arm behind his head to whip it off in one movement. It didn't take much longer for Louis to push Harry backwards onto the bed, straddling his hips and lowering his mouth to Harry’s, their kisses getting deeper and dirtier as the minutes ticked by.

“Didn't expect you to be so forward like this,” Louis breathed out between them as Harry’s hands dipped down, popping open the button of Louis’ jeans, dragging the zipper down bit by bit. “Fuck, Harry…”

“I know, just… hearing you get all protective about my son got me all hot, Lou. I just… I don’t know. I want you tonight. If you want that too, no pressure…”

Louis just grabbed Harry’s hand and pressed it against his erection, making the man underneath him gasp.

“I want this as much as you do, yeah? Now kiss me.”

Harry didn't hesitate, and it wasn’t long before both of their jeans were being slid off their bodies, crotches rutting together as both men started to lose control slightly. Louis cupped Harry’s bulge, feeling his boxers were damp where he was leaking already, and it was Harry who moved the situation on. He reached out, fumbling in a drawer and producing the things they needed, leaving them on the bed. He handed Louis the condom, and Louis nodded shakily, unable to believe this was finally happening.

Louis was soon teasing Harry with his fingertips, pressing them around his entrance. He loved to be teased like this, sometimes preferring it to being fingered before sex, and when he slid his fingers into Harry, the moan he let out was worth Louis taking his time and making this as good for him as he could. Louis kissed away any hint of discomfort and Harry just rocked his hips, dictating the pace as Louis’ tongue swept over Harry’s repeatedly, teasing again.

“Louis, please-” Harry begged, a hand clamping down on Louis’ wrist, stilling him. “I’m ready, I want you. Please.”

Louis nodded and rolled the condom onto his length, about to use some lube when Harry surprised him, running his lube-coated hand up and down Louis’ cock a few times, making Louis have to focus hard on not finishing too soon, wanting this to last. He lined up and when he finally pushed inside, his breaths came out short and shuddery, wanting to cry from how good Harry felt around him. Louis leaned to kiss Harry as he slid in all the way, his hips nestled against Harry’s bum as his legs came up to wrap around Louis’ waist, locking them together.

“I love you,” Harry breathed out, blinking slowly at Louis where his head was laid on the pillows, hair fanned around him like a halo. Louis was sure his heart skipped a beat, and he slowly rocked his hips backwards before burying himself deep in Harry again, uttering a reply, breathing it into Harry’s ear and feeling him shiver.

“I love you too.”

Their bodies moved together as one, as if this wasn’t the first time they were doing this together, and everything felt perfect. After a few minutes of slow and steady thrusting, Harry had scrambled to grab Louis’ hand, lacing their hands together as they kissed deeply. Louis took that as a signal to start being a little harder with Harry, and the moans Harry released sounded like a symphony. Louis had never been so in love, and he felt so lucky to be living this with the man he loved underneath him, looking at him as if he was his entire world in that moment.

“I’m so close,” Louis whispered softly, and Harry nodded, biting Louis’ lip gently in reply. Louis could feel the heels of Harry’s feet dig into his lower back as he drove them both closer to their climaxes, trailing a hand down between their bodies to take Harry in hand, stroking him as well as he could. Harry’s hand flew up to curl in Louis’ hair, pulling gently as he came between them, his back arching up into Louis, the pair connected deeply as Louis kissed and touched him through his orgasm.

Louis went to pull out but Harry hurriedly shook his head, using his legs to keep Louis in place, whispering that he wanted to help Louis feel good as well. Louis nodded in reply, thrusting slowly but deeply as Harry’s nails trailed up and down his back, and Louis secretly hoped he was leaving marks he’d be able to see in the mirror for the next few days, a reminder of the most wonderful night spent with the man that he now knew without a shadow of a doubt he was head over heels in love with.

“Oh god, Harry-” he moaned as he felt his orgasm imminently approaching, gripping Harry’s hand hard in his own as he pushed inside Harry one more time, releasing into the condom. Harry kept kissing him through it until Louis collapsed on top of him, burying his face in the side of Harry’s neck, inhaling the scent of him for a moment until he gathered his thoughts enough. He raised himself up and pulled out, carefully taking the condom off, wrapping it in the tissue Harry handed him. “That was amazing, you know.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Harry said, throwing an arm across his eyes, ignoring the puddle of come on his tummy. “I, um, I hope it wasn’t too forward of me to start that tonight…”

“If you hadn’t, I probably would’ve,” Louis admitted, slipping back into the covers before he realised Harry was still a mess. “Pass me a tissue, lemme clean you up.”

Harry did without a modicum of shame, and Louis balled up the used tissues, letting them fall to the floor before he tucked them into bed, pulling Harry into his side. He felt the weight of Harry’s head on his chest and his hand resting on his tummy, and smiled to himself, thinking it all felt pretty perfect.

“You know what I miss?” Louis blurted out, sensing Harry staring at him even in the darkness of the room.

“What’s that, Lou?”

“A post-sex ciggy,” he said, drawing a low rumble of laughter from Harry. “I don’t usually miss smoking but that’s one I do miss. Nothing like coming down from a good orgasm and having a smoke with the guy in your bed.”

“Might have to indulge in that sometime,” Harry murmured, snuggling closer into Louis’ side before he spoke again. “I meant it, you know.”

Harry’s words cut through the peace and quiet of the bedroom, Louis still trying to regulate his breaths and he leaned in, kissing the top of Harry’s head before he replied, knowing exactly what Harry meant.

“I did too.”

“You’re staying tonight?”

“Nowhere else I’d want to be,” Louis muttered back as Harry adjusted their position, throwing a leg over Louis’ under the covers. They were both still naked but Louis liked the intimacy of it, and pulled at a strand of Harry’s hair, hoping he’d look up. He did, and Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s full lips, the pair of them deepening it for a moment. “I think I’ve been in love with you for a while, actually. And I love Alfie too. You’re both… you’re what I’ve been missing in my life.”

“I’m glad. I love you, Louis. Don’t run off in the morning, ‘kay? Mum said she’ll call before she drops Alfie off. We could have some brekkie...”

“Fine by me, sweetheart. G’night, Harry. Sleep well.”

“Will do now you’re here,” Harry rasped out, his voice heavy and sleep-laden by now. Louis felt Harry’s body slip into sleep, his limbs going lax across Louis’ body, all but pinning him to the bed. Louis, though, didn't want to move. He was quite happy where he was, the man he loved in his arms, in his bed for the first time. He wasn’t sure if things got any better than this.

~~~

Louis sighed, sitting up in bed and stretching out his limbs. It was only eight in the morning but he and Harry had already been awake for a few hours. Louis had originally woken with Harry pressing insistently against his backside, and he’d stayed there, letting Harry have his fun until a large hand had enveloped him as well, the pair moaning loudly through their releases, making the most of having a child-free house for the last few hours. 

“We really should get up and shower,” Harry said, still flat on his back and entirely naked, the covers barely pulled up to his knees. Something else Louis had learned about Harry was that he quite liked to be naked and had no shame in showing off his body either, which Louis was more than happy to support. He nodded reluctantly in answer to Harry’s question, looking down at the curly-haired man next to him. “I don’t want to, Lou. But we have to.”

“I know. Shower with me?”

Harry nodded and let his eyes lazily follow Louis as he walked through to the bathroom down the hall, ignoring the child paraphenalia littered around, from the Avengers bath foam to the kiddie shampoo sat on the shelf, and let the water warm before Harry came up behind him, snaking his arm around Louis’ bare waist. The shower went on a little longer than either of them planned, but it didn’t matter as they’d finally finished breakfast by the time Anne, Harry’s mum, text her son to say Alfie was ready to come home. 

“Sorry, I thought we’d have a few more hours,” Harry lamented, getting up and clearing away the breakfast things.

“No, it’s fine, I promise. We had an amazing evening, and that’s more than I could have asked for. I should probably get home to Cliff anyway, poor thing probably thinks his throat’s been cut.”

Harry laughed at that, and they collected up their things from where they’d been scattered the night before. Harry walked Louis home first, their hands swinging between them as they chatted away, Louis filling Harry in on the things coming up at school that week, Harry letting Louis know he had Parents Evening for Alfie in the middle of the week, confiding he was nervous about it.

“You don’t need to be nervous,” Louis reassured him as he opened his front door, Clifford bounding up to the pair and circling their legs in his excitement of seeing them both together. “He’s a great kid- alright, Cliff, I’m coming. I’ll see you later Haz? Tell Alfie I said hi.”

“Will do, Lou. Kiss?”

Louis turned and grinned, grabbing the lapels of Harry’s coat to tug him into a kiss before they parted, both blushing slightly and wishing they didn’t have to be parted just yet. Louis held onto Clifford’s collar as they both watched Harry walk back down the path, waving cheerfully until Louis shut the door, knowing Clifford needed a feed before he went mad with hunger.

“Come on then, you big lump,” he called, and Clifford followed him to the kitchen, sitting on the floor, his tail wagging happily as Louis filled up his bowl and left out some fresh water. He was just about to get the hoover out of the understairs cupboard, wanting to spring clean when the doorbell went, ringing insistently a few times. “Coming, coming…”

He pulled open the door, slightly stunned to see Harry stood on the doorstep, hands shoved in the back pockets of his jeans, looking as gorgeous as he had five minutes ago.

“Uh, I just wondered if you wanted to come with me and collect Alfie? I mean, you can wait in the car when I get him, but-”

“Harry, I would love to. I’ve missed him too, you know. Does this mean I get to say hi to your mum as well?”

“I reckon so,” Harry grinned as Louis picked up his phone and keys again, slipping his feet into some Converse by the bottom of the stairs. “If you’re ready for that. I mean, Alfie’s probably told her all about you anyway, so… yeah.”

“Let me just let Clifford out, can you wait two minutes?”

“Sure,” Harry called, sitting on the bottom stair and tapping away on his phone as Louis whistled for Clifford, the dog quickly following him as Louis unlocked the backdoor, letting him outside. He stood there rubbing his arms as Clifford ran about for a moment, sniffing around the small flowerbeds before he finally got to doing his business. Louis decided to clean it up later and hurried inside, pleased the heating was on as Clifford followed him in.

“Good boy. I’ll be back soon, okay? Be a good boy and wait for me,” Louis mumbled as he filled Clifford’s water bowl before finally joining Harry in the hallway, the other man chuckling at something on his phone screen still. “Sorry, love, I’m ready now.”

“Excellent. Let’s go, then.”

Harry stood up and kissed Louis’ lips quickly as they walked out of the door, locking it behind him and calling out, promising Clifford a marathon walk later on as he and Harry walked as quickly as they could to Harry’s home, getting into the car and hitting the road.

“Um, Lou?”

“Yeah, love?” Louis asked, letting Harry take his hand, resting it on the centre console of the car as he drove through a small neighbourhood.

“How do you- I mean, what do I say about us?”

“In what way?”

“Like… when I introduce you to my Mum. Are you my friend, or…”

“Do you shag all your friends like that, then?” Louis teased, knowing it would make Harry blush which it did, the younger man shaking his head. “Sorry, babe. Well, I was kind of thinking of saying that we’re… together?”

“Like… boyfriends?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, almost not daring to look across to Harry to see his reaction. “Really?”

“If you want to. I’d really love that, Harry. I love you a lot, and I’d be proud to call you my boyfriend.”

“Me too. I really would. I, um, I kind of let that slip to one of my clients the other day, anyway. She’s like seventy five, bless her, but she made me show her some pictures of you and Alf. Said we looked like a proper lovely little family.”

“I reckon she’s right,” Louis muttered, leaning across and kissing Harry as he parked the car outside a modest detached house. “Nice place.”

“Yeah, it is. What about Alfie though? I know we’ve kept us from him, but I want him to know I’m happy Lou, and I know he’d be okay with it because it’s you. Do you think we’re ready for that?”

“I definitely agree we should be honest,” Louis agreed, feeling Harry’s hand start to sweat in his own. “But you lead it, yeah? He’s your kid, I don’t want to tread on any toes.”

“You’re not, I promise. I wouldn’t have mentioned it if it wasn’t something I really wanted. Now come on, there’s a six year old boy in there who wants us to take him home.”

Louis grinned at Harry’s easy way of talking about them like a unit, and he followed him nervously up the few steps to the front door, hanging back as a smiling woman answered, pulling Harry into a hug. The way her eyes shone as she took in Louis next to Harry was all Louis needed to know it was all going to be alright.

They’d stayed at Anne’s for a cup of tea before Harry made their excuses and they headed home. Alfie had been over the moon to see Louis had come to collect him too, excitedly introducing him to his Nanny and giving him a tour of the house, and the special bedroom she kept just for him. Louis, to his credit, had listened and nodded in all the right places, earning himself brownie points with both his boyfriend and Harry’s mum, getting a tight squeeze from the woman when they all left, Alfie’s hand in Louis’.

Now they were all sat in Louis’ sitting room having just finished a rather exciting game of Guess Who, with Alfie as the victor of course. Harry gave Louis a knowing look, and Louis gave him a subtle nod, knowing it was Harry asking for the okay to bring up the topic of their new relationship with his son.

“Hey, Alfie, come here, love,” Harry called, patting the sofa next to him. Alfie quickly hopped to his feet and jumped onto the furniture, snuggling into Harry’s side. “Hey, we don’t jump on the sofas, remember? Treat things with respect please.”

“I’m sorry, Louis,” Alfie said, looking sad that he might have upset Louis so he just sent him a wink, hoping to convey it was okay with him. “You want to have a big boy talk, don’t you Daddy?”

“How’d you know that?” Harry gasped, feigning ignorance as his son giggled, tickling Harry’s sides for a moment. “Are you psychic?”

“No, I’m not psycho!” Alfie mispronounced, making both of the men laugh until they settled down, peace and quiet surrounding them again. “But you’ve got your serious face on, and Louis has one too. Was I bad?”

“Oh gosh, definitely not,” Harry said, stroking his son’s arm. “Nanny said you were an angel as always, and you even helped her wash up. That makes me so proud of you, love.”

“Are you proud too, Lou?”

Louis didn’t react to the nickname but nodded, his chest swelling with the realisation that his opinion of Alfie mattered a lot to the boy.

“I am, Alf. You’re a little star, a real credit to your dad.”

“So what are we talking about?” He suddenly gasped, his eyes flying wide as he looked up at Harry, clambering to his knees. “Oh my god, are you letting me have a dog?!”

“A do- no! No, love, sorry. You can still hang out with Clifford whenever you want though. Are you going to listen so I can talk and tell you what I need to say?”

Alfie nodded, a serious expression on his face now as he sank back down into the sofa, little feet sticking out over the edge of the cushion. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle at his mismatched socks, so like his father.

“Alfie, what do you think it means when you love someone?”

“Um…” the little boy frowned for a moment, seriously contemplating his dad’s question for a minute. “You mean like you love me?”

“Well, yes. But also Auntie Gemma and Uncle Michal, and Nanny and Grandad Robin, too.”

“I think it means your heart sings when you see them,” Alfie started, and already Louis felt himself get emotional from just the first few words of Alfie’s answer. “Because my heart sings every day when I come out of school and you’re there waiting for me. And when Grandad Robin came back from Asda yesterday, Nanny smiled and hugged him hard like she missed him loads.”

“That’s lovely, bub,” Harry said, smiling fondly over at Louis as Alfie kept talking.

“I think you love someone ‘cause they’re precious to you. Like you never want to lose them, like I never want to lose Mr Ted, never ever ever.”

Harry nodded seriously at that, and even Louis knew how much Alfie loved his bedtime bear Mr Ted, who guarded Alfie’s bed every single day, sat on his pillow until it was cuddle time when Alfie got into bed.

“I think love is a good thing. It makes people happy, and I like it when I’m so happy, and I like it when you’re happy Dad, and when Louis’ happy, and Nanny’s happy…”

“Okay, well that’s really sweet, darling,” Harry started, and Louis could see how nervous he was for the next part of their discussion. “So how would you feel if I told you that I loved Louis?”

Alfie’s head snapped over to Louis at that, and he nodded gently, confirming it was true.

“And I love your Dad as well, Alfie. Quite a lot, in fact.”

“You not love me?” Alfie asked suddenly, his face falling and crumpling up. Louis shot out of his seat and quickly sat down next to the little boy, taking his hand and kissing it quickly.

“Oh, love, of course I do! I love you and your dad very much, we both love you. But is it okay if I love Daddy, and Daddy loves me back?”

Alfie nodded with a small smile, his head still moving side to side as he looked at both men, his grin widening as his six year old mind no doubt came to some new realisation Harry and Louis hadn’t considered.

“So if you and Louis are in love, that means Clifford is like my dog too, right?”

“Um...I guess?” Louis shrugged, wondering where on earth Alfie was going with this when the boy shrieked and clapped his hands, hopping off the sofa and bouncing around the room in excitement. “What is it?”

“Well now I can’t wait to go to school tomorrow and tell everyone that I got two daddies now!”

“Uh, Alfie-” Harry began, but it was to no avail.

“Two daddies and a dog ALL IN ONE DAY! BEST DAY IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!”

And who were Harry and Louis to argue with that?

~~~~

_ Epilogue _

** _2 Years Later_ **

It was the first week of the Summer Holiday and Louis was already moaning about the heat. He was the first one to celebrate the return of the sunshine, especially since living in England meant it wasn’t a guarantee, but the Indian summer they were currently being subjected to was a bit much, even for him. Alfie was now eight and very whiny, proclaiming it too hot to do anything bar sit inside on his Xbox, and Clifford was stuck with walks late at night when the pavements had cooled enough so they didn’t burn his paws.

“When’s Dad coming home?” Alfie asked, sipping on the glass of milk Louis had got him a few minutes ago, the pair doing anything they could to keep cool. “Oi, Bella, that’s Clifford’s toy, you’ve got your own!”

“Ah, she’s alright, love,” Louis remarked, looking up from where he was cutting out name labels for his class trays for the following academic year. Years of experience told him it was better to do these things at the start of the break when you were still somewhat in the routine of school so you could enjoy the final few weeks off. “She’ll learn when Clifford snatches it back from her. And Dad will be home this afternoon. You know the shop is important to him, and he has to work hard to pay for all our nice things.”

“You work hard too, Papa!” Alfie said, and Louis grinned at his son recognising he too worked just as hard as his dad did. “Is it tomorrow Auntie Lottie is coming to stay?”

“Yes, Alf. Are you excited?”

“Really excited,” Alfie agreed, loving that because his Dad was in love with Louis, it meant he got a whole extended family as well. Considering Alfie had gone from just having his Dad, Nanny and Grandad around all the time to those and the rest of the Tomlinson clan, the boy was well adjusted and loved spending as much time in Doncaster as he could, now the apple of Jay’s eye, who had fallen in love with the boy on first meeting. “Can I fill up Bella’s water bowl?”

“Good idea,” Louis agreed, and watched his son call their new dog through to the kitchen, the tap already blasting too hard into the sink, making Louis roll his eyes. Since they’d moved in together a year ago, Alfie had gone on and on about getting another dog to join the family. Louis had been reluctant, not sure how Clifford would adjust to another pet, but they’d caved just after Christmas, adopting a year old Cocker Spaniel from the rescue shelter. Bella had joined their family, and they’d never looked back, both dogs getting on like they’d always been best friends much to Louis’ relief.

After an hour or so of more work, Louis put it away for the day, taking Alfie into the garden for a kickabout. They’d decided to move into Louis’ home, the place slightly bigger than the one Alfie and Harry had lived in, and it also had a spare third bedroom, something Harry’s old home lacked. They’d discussed adding to their family over the past few months, and whilst they weren’t quite there yet, both men knew it was inevitable that one way or another, they’d be having another child in the not-too-distant future.

Harry came home in the middle of the afternoon as promised, and they’d all sat on the lawn eating icepops together, even Bella and Clifford being treated to one to cool them down. Alfie howled in laughter as the dogs struggled to eat them but they did manage some before they melted into a sticky puddle on the grass. They barbecued burgers and sausages for dinner, Louis with his ‘Chef’ apron on Harry had brought him for a joke last Valentine’s Day, but luckily everything was edible, and Clifford only managed to steal one sausage when nobody was looking.

“‘M tired,” Alfie whined as the sun started to go down, the temperature in the garden already dropping. He leaned up against Harry who nudged him up, giving him a quick glare that Louis didn’t miss, but chose to ignore, figuring it was some weird Styles thing that the pair often did. “I mean, can we walk the dogs?”

“But I thought you were tired?” Louis questioned, arching at eyebrow at his son who just shrugged, the top of his cheeks pink now where he’d caught the sun. He definitely had Harry’s pale complexion, whereas Louis was already beginning to look like he’d spent a week on the beach in Spain. Harry was the first one to appreciate Louis’ golden glow, especially when the two were in bed together, and Louis took to running around in the garden topless as much as he could once he knew that piece of information. 

“Guess he got his second wind,” Harry retorted as he got to his feet, gathering up the plates and cups they’d all used. Louis admired his bum as he bent over, picking up the bottle of sun cream he’d slathered Alfie in earlier on. Louis always felt like the luckiest man in the world when he was at home with his two boys like this, just enjoying time together with no pressures of work or anything else, just the three of them. “Oh, I booked off the next two weeks, by the way, Lou. Jennie’s going to cover for me, then she’ll be off when the kids are back at school so she and Greg can go on holidays.”

“You’re home now?” Alfie asked, jumping up in delight when Harry confirmed he was. The little boy didn’t even have any idea that Harry and Louis had booked tickets for a visit to Legoland in a few days time, and then a few days break at the seaside as well, in a dog friendly hotel so all five of them could go together, no trip really complete without their beloved dogs. “I LOVE the summer holidays so much, I wish I never had to go back to school!”

Half an hour later, they were all out walking together. Bella was on her blingy pink lead that Alfie had picked out specially for her in the pet shop the day they’d brought her home, and Clifford’s shiny green lead stood out too, Alfie insisting on him getting something new too so he didn’t feel left out. Harry had gone all gooey over how kind-hearted his son was and they’d spend far too much in Pets at Home as a consequence, not that either of them minded really.

It seemed many of the neighbourhood dog owners had a similar idea, and they smiled and nodded as they walked past each other, many of the faces recognisable by now. It felt much more pleasant now the sun had gone down, the intense heat of earlier in the day faded away to a much cooler evening, a slight breeze chilling the air just enough to walk around comfortably.

“So I want to take Auntie Lottie to the milkshake shop, she  _ has _ to have a Milkybar milkshake while she’s here. And we can take her to the doggy park and show her how to play properly with Clifford and Bella, and…”

Louis smiled at Harry over their son’s head, the boy still chattering away, as if he felt a need to fill the silence around them. They stopped every few lampposts or so, both dogs keen to mark their territory which meant it took them twice as long to get anywhere but nobody seemed to mind. 

“Um, Papa, can you take the leads a minute please? I need to ask Daddy something.”

“Sure,” Louis agreed easily, accepting the leads from Alfie as his two boys paused. He kept walking, used to their eccentricities and squinted as he saw something taped to a post a few metres away. The darkness meant he couldn’t make out what it said just yet but he took a few steps closer, wondering if he could get a better look before the three of them started walking again.

“Oh my god…”

He felt his breath hitch as he took in the small handmade poster in front of him, not unfamiliar from the one he’d seen a few years ago now, one he now had in his special box in his wardrobe where he kept things that meant something to him. Harry had found a spare copy when they’d packed up their house to move in with Louis, and now it was one of Louis’ most treasured possessions.

This one, however, was special. It was still decorated with a border of bones like the previous one, but the handwriting was more grown up, and was specifically directed at him.

_ For Louis Tomlinson (and Clifford) _

_ If you are reading this and your name is Louis (and you are my Papa), and you love dogs and me and my dad Harry… _

Louis bit back a sob as he read back the next words, a shaky hand coming up to cover his mouth as he strained to see the words through his tears.

_ Then please marry him! We love you lots and want to be a family forever! _

_ Love Alfie and dad (and Bella) xxx _

“Lou?”

Louis turned around slowly at Harry’s call of his name, openly crying when he saw both of his boys on one knee in front of him. Harry was holding a little blue velvet box, a platinum band nestled on the cream silk cushion and looked nervous despite the big smile on his face. Alfie was just grinning, copying his dad’s movement, nothing in his hands.

“Louis… will you? Will you marry me?”

“Us-” Alfie hissed, elbowing Harry who just nodded, smiling up at Louis again.

“Sorry, us. Will you marry us?”

Louis couldn’t speak due to the lump in his throat but he nodded as Alfie started to clap and cheer. Harry got to his feet, almost stumbling into Louis’ arms as they both looked down at the ring, lit only by the street lamp overhead. Harry took it out of the box and took Louis’ left hand, sliding the band onto his ring finger before kissing it, and then his lips.

“Yes. It’s always yes, Harry. Oh my god, we’re getting married.”

“We really are,” Harry grinned, crashing their lips together again, tears mingling on their cheeks.

“Oi! I want a hug too, let me in!” Alfie insisted, and his dads parted from their hug to allow him into the hug, the dogs now laying on the pavement, bored by the display in front of them. “So are we getting married? Did Papa say yes?”

“I said yes,” Louis confirmed, using the edge of his t-shirt sleeve to wipe his eyes. “Of course we’re getting married.”

“So we’ll be a real family?”

“We’re already a real family,” Harry said, leaning to kiss his son’s head as he took Louis’ hand in his, engagement ring proudly glinting in the streetlight. “All thanks to our little dog whisperer.”

“All because of me,” Alfie grinned, pointing at his chest as the dogs around his feet starting whining, keen to get a move on. “Come on, let’s go home. We can celebrate with ice-cream!”

“Always with the ice-cream,” Louis eye-rolled, secretly thinking there was no better idea to be had. “Home, family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [reblog the Tumblr post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/188133678951/the-little-dog-whisperer-by-lovelarry10-now-on)! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
